The Kiss of Reality
by lovelylillies1
Summary: This is a story about how Lily and James fell in love. It all begins when Lily realizes the future after a daring kiss from James Potter. After that it's all an adventure! STarting from their 7th year to when they died:-(!
1. Kissed by her True love

Chapter 1 The kiss of Reality  
  
Being Lily she wanted to sleep in.sleep get away from reality...But  
  
instead her best friend ever, Ashmire, just had to wake her up.  
  
"Lils!" cried Ashmire. " Whaaaaaat???" cried Lily moaning at Ashmire. " Remember?" Ashmire asked. " UH.NO!" screeched Lily. "ERRRR dance practice with just me you and Delmassa. You know..so we wouldn't have to be near Paris?" Lily moaned and grunted. " OK Ash go ahead I'll be down in a few hours." Sighed Lily. " Nope your captain and you wouldn't be there in a few hours helllllo more like days, months, weeks" " Good I'm captain and I say it's canceled " " Due to what reason?" asked Ashmire with her hands on her hips. " Due to Lily's tiredness" Lily moaned pushing her and her covers towards the other side.  
  
" Come on.." moaned Ashmire as she took Lily and pulled her out of bed. " Ashmire!" yelled Lily. " Jake'll be there" said Ashmire. " And that'll be the only reason I'm goin!" Lily shouted happily and ran to get her clothes on. She pulled out gray sweat pants and a lavender spaghetti strap tank top. Then she brushed her long dark red hair and stared at her emerald green eyes. Ashmire looked the same. They were called the "twins" because they looked exactly the same except that Ashmire had shorter hair then Lily.  
  
They walked down towards Hogwarts, which was in the exact middle of Hogwarts. The room had nothing in it except a stereo, and wood flooring, plus windows all around. Lastly there was a lemonade pitcher and cups. Then they saw Delmassa. " Hey twins," she said happily. " Hey Dell" they said. Then they saw James, Sirius, and Jake Mahr. They were waiting for them to start. So Lily turned on their Bewitched song and started dancing  
  
" 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8" shouted Lily and then they did Lily's routine she made up. Then Lily stopped. " Guys no, no, no! Were supposed to bop our arms at this part not twirl. " But twirling looks damn better" a girl said whom was sitting next to James holding hands. " Oh hell! ERRRR Paris why do you HAVE TO COME" screamed Lily  
  
. " Because maybe I want to be with James!" Paris shouted back with her I'm all that and your not attitude. " HAHAHA!!! Well get the hell out of here cause I don't want to see your ugly face again!" screamed Lily. Everyone said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO she dissed you" except James. James was Lily's best friend ever.  
  
But now since James got a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, they've been at each other's throats, especially since he was going out with Paris- the witch in all meanings possible. " Come on, Paris we should go" James said pushing her out the door. Paris was speechless- James not sticking up for her.ERRRRRRR that made Paris REALLY MAD! "Fine then!" She said walking out the door. Then they continued dancing until Lunetta came in.  
  
" Hey guys," she said sitting next to Sirius. " Hey Netty" they all said. Except for Ashmire. She had the biggest crush on a PLAYER!!! Sirius. I gave her a quick hug and she quickly got over it and danced her heart out. Apparently Sirius was impressed by Ashmire's performance because he stood up and yelled . " YOUR ON A ROLLLLLLL Ashe KEEP THE HEAT GOING, CAUSE IM WATCHING YOU" Netty gave him a punch and Ash smiled. And then burst out laughing and so did Lily and Delmassa. " WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT ITS ONLY THE TRUTH I GUESS THE TRUTH IS FUNNY..HAHAHAHAHA" He shouted Nettie still punching him.  
  
Lily knew what Ashe was thinking and so she and Delmassa again laughed their hearts out. " Hey Sirius, here lily's locks of life survival training, get out now or Netty will kill you!" Lily shouted blurting out laughing. Sirius laughed and Netty then gave him a sly look. Which Lily could tell meant I really would. " You sly dog, you really would?" asked Ash.  
  
" Of course if my boyfriend looks at anyone but me" Netty said nervously " You WOULD" Sirius asks. " Why you think I wont. I've been known to.for-" she began. " Don't give me or us crap like that you know the closest you've ever been killing someone was when you cried for a week after killing a cock roach." Lily said. Sirius blurted out he couldn't help it. Netty went pink of embarrassment. Ashe literally cried of laughter. " Well that's practice" Lily said as she went towards Jake. " Hey Baby" Jake said. " Hey!" She sat in his lap for a quick kiss and then she got up.  
  
" Uh.there's a problem," he said softly. Lily's heart beat faster. " W-W-W- What isssssss I-t?" she asked. " I know a lot of people who like you," He said. Lily smiled. " Well I'll tell you one thing, I like you the best" she said and frenched him for about three minutes. James was standing in the window watching her. He couldn't stand it. " Hey Lily" James said. They stopped for a second and Lily said," Oh is someone in here" " Yeah me" James said annoyed. Lily just continued just kissing Jake pretending the witch's boyfriend wasn't there. " Marie" he said.  
  
Lily stopped abruptly. She turned to James. "What did you call me?" she asked. " Marie" Lily just stared at him. " I know that's your middle name that your father use to call you' he said. " Listen how dare you repeat my father. I'll beat the crap out of you up" cried Lily. " Are you read-y"? Lily pulled him down and James struggled to get away from a girl but it wasn't easy, for lily had taken Karate since she was three. Jake joined in punching him to.  
  
"L-l-l-l listen Lily you got to keep your temperament down" he said. Just then they heard footsteps And Lily took off. But Jake was left. So Jake got into trouble big trouble. The next day Lily woke up to find herself alone. Of course it might be because Ashmire didn't want to piss Lily off again. But Lily sure was. She really hoped she wasn't late for class. But when she saw the clock she wanted to cry 10:00AM- their suppose to wake up at 6:00 AM every morning. Then she remembered something horrible.a big dance for the qudditch team in the beginning of the game, which started at 10:00AM.  
  
Lily hopped up scared to death and got her dance uniform on. As she squeezed into it she also brushed her hair and pulled it into a long ponytail that dangled with ringlets. Then she threw on her make up and made it out at 10:30 AM. As she slammed down the halls she bumped into professor Mcgonagall. " Lily Evans! What on earth child aren't you suppose to be at the big dance meet? Anyways whatever you had to do- wait were you skipping class- LILY this happened before!" she shouted literally knocking Lily over.  
  
" Uh.. Ma'am wok up late- 30 minutes late-captain-no cutting only did that 5 times this year-gonna, miss the dance meet!" lily said quickly out of breath. " Well you missed the dance! Oh and Paris was captain for that little while! Anyway how about a meeting in my office" she said pulling down her glasses. " Uh.no!" Lily said. " Uh..Come on!" she snapped and pulled Lily into her office. Lily sat down in an old dusty chair and just sat there really pissed off. " Well to my observations you've skipped class 8 times so far.not 5 times.and you've been over sleeping.I see. Lily you know better" she said. " Well if I get or hear one more thing about you that's bad, your Grandmother Bathilda is in here for a conference!" she said. Lily had never had a teacher ever get this mad at her before. She meant many teachers have threaten in bringing her mom in here but never her grandmother. She must know that grandmothers are worse then parents!  
  
Then Lily sat in her office writing I will never act like this again. Until the qudditch game was over. Then she came out and quietly snuck down the halls. She got her books and waited for divination. Ashmire and some others came. Ashmire neared her. " Where were you! Paris did horrible. She kept forgetting your steps cause since she never listens or comes to the meetings!" she yelled. " Thanks for someone not waking me up! I laid there until 10:30 asleep." Lily sighed and continued. " Then at 10:30, I woke up and got ready.  
  
Then I ran down the halls, and ran into Mcgonagall. I went to her office and she threatened me with Grammy" she said miserably. " Oh my lord what a great day!" she said. " Well divination is starting lets go in" As they entered the classroom Professor Trelawny watched as they took their seats. As always Lily sat between Ashmire and Delmassa. Then class began. " Good Morning class how are you today? Anyways today we're going to start on looking into a magic ball. Lily wanted to laugh. " I see Ms. Trelawny being fired"  
  
Sirius said when he got his ball. Lily got hers and just stared in it. " I see Sirius getting expelled" Lily said, the whole class laughed. Then Lily saw something surprisingly, she was just kissing on the lips- a quick kiss- with.James. She stared then as the kiss let go they smiled at each other. Lily gasped. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. As she gasped, Professor Trelawny asked what Lily was seeing. " Oh nothing just Sirius getting expelled." Lily said. Sirius thought she was serious. " Ok well Sirius you better watch out" Professor said. The class ended and Lily couldn't believe it. She went after class to ask the professor about it.  
  
As she walked in, she noticed that the professor was in some sort of trance saying things like. In 10 years Voldermort will return.young Lily Potter will be dead along with.James Potter.and their son, Harry Potter.by the age of 1 year will defeat Voldermort.Lily and James will have been gone and Harry will live with Petunia and be treated horribly while Sirius is framed by Peter Petigrew that he with Voldermort Killed them..though he didn't but still Sirius then protects Harry at his 3rd year.but. Lily couldn't bear to hear this! Her and James weren't even friends. It just didn't make sense. And poor herself was gonna die.  
  
and James what about Ashmire? She wanted to break out crying. On her way out the hall she bumped into Sirius. She cried. " Lils what's wrong? " he asked then he did something Lily would have never thought Sirius was such a gentleman to do. He put his arms around her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He hugged her like a best friend should and he comforted her. She liked him still only as a best friend. " Well.I just heard Trelawny say..sniff.sniff.that me and James were in the future..sniff cry sniff..gonna get married..sniff sniff.then have a son named Harry ..also after a year after our son..we will get killed by Voldermort.and our son will be then watched by my evil sniff.sniff.Petunia.and then you'll be framed by Peter Petigrew for killing them..sniff.cry" she said. Sirius hugged her and she cried harder.  
  
Sirius then had tears also at the thought of his two best friends dying. Then when James saw them like this.he came over. " So you guys cheat on your people. Guys that's as low as it gets.we're so not friends." he said "James why did you go out with that witch Paris" Lily asked he stopped and looked at her. " Because Lils when you got Jake I got Paris because I loved you so much and I wanted you to get jealous." He stuttered. " Awww James!" she said happily and ran to him and hugged him. Then she realized what she was doing and backed away, they stared at each other.  
  
Lily didn't know what to say or do. So she kissed him quick on the cheek and took off. Then as she entered the room Ashmire stared for Lily had a dazed look on her face. "Ok have you've been doin' a little something with another guy that you shouldn't be doin since you have a boyfriend?" she asked smiling. " Ewww heck no! I just have found out something bad and something good" she said.  
  
" Girl what is the bad and good?" she asked. " Well Ms. Trelawny said that me and James were gonna marry later and have a child.the bad news is that were gonna be killed by he who must not be named" she said. " Oh my gosh" said Ashmire hugging Lily and crying.  
  
She was crying so hard that Lily's shirt was so wet from Ashe. " Listen! It'll be ok by the way Sirius comforted me and James and I made up" she said. " Well made up or made out" she asked. Lily laughed. " Duh! Made up!" she said. " Well we're 7th years you know just making sure" she said.  
  
Lily hit her with pillows laughing really hard. " RIGHT!" she said. The next day Lily had saw Paris crying. " What's up Paris" Lily hissed. " James broke up with me" she said. " Oh how nice" lily said. " Yeah he broke up with me for you.  
  
" Lily sat there amazed. " Oh Gosh! I'm sorry Paris that doesn't make any sense!" Lily said meaning it and actually hugging Paris! She couldn't believe what she was doing. Paris went along with it sadly. Poor Paris she thought she's so pathetic and sad.for once.  
  
" Hey Lils" James said. " Hey!" Lily said hugging him. Just his warm hugs made her happy. Then when he invited her to his room to talk she couldn't resist. " Want to come to my dorm later? You know just to talk?" he asked innocently. " Sure I guess" Lily said. Well the day went by and eventually she ran to his room looking the prettiest she's ever looked. " Hey" he said  
  
. " Hi" she said. " So.well all the other guys would hear our conversation so you want to walk along the dark shores of Hogwarts" he asked.  
  
" Sure" Lily said it was awfully dark out but it would just be a moonlight stroll. Then he walked her outside. And they talked. " So how's it been with Jake and all" he asked. Lily was shocked she forgot she had a boyfriend. " Uh.good" she said nervously.  
  
" That's good" he said miserably. " Yup!" she smiled. It was quiet for a while and they stopped to sit at a moist rock. Lily just realized how bright her gold shimmering short dress looked in the moon. Then as they sat down Lily just stared at him and he stared at her. She didn't know what to do. James grabbed her cheek and touched it.  
  
She glistened at his light blue eyes. What was she supposed to do. I mean she had a boyfriend but the moment was just so romantic.  
  
" I like you a lot" he said softly. She just stared. Then he kissed her a soft sweet kiss that lasted about 1 second on the lips. But to Lily and James it seemed like it lasted their whole lives. Lily grabbed his arm and replied. " James ..I also like you a lot" she said. And they hugged for a long time. Then Lily realized that she could definitely see herself marrying James. She smiled and said. " Well that was really special. Plus I should go Ashe is probably looking for me  
  
. Lily softly touched his cheek and said. " Bye" and she just lightly kissed him on the cheek. Chapter 2 Fairies When Lily got back to the dorm she hugged her pillow and dazed with a smile on her face. " Lils it's 1:00 Am something happened involving a guy for sure." Said Ashmire. " Uh..well.."  
  
Lily sighed. " Uh.. if you don't tell me I'll.." she started. " Fine, Fine, me and James went for a walk along the shores moonlight and me in my short gold sparkling dress, well we talked and kissed. But only on the lips not frenching and well it felt so dang good!" Lily said. " Oh my gosh are you kidding! But your goin out with Jake!" she said speechlessly. " Well then he's gone" she said strongly.  
  
The next day Lily woke up and this time she was early, and all the others were at rest. She still had her golden dress on from yesterday and still looked quite pretty except for her mascara was running down hercheek. She turned and went into their bathroom. She brushed her long hair and left it down. Then she grabbed a short kaki skirt and a dark greed blouse. Carefully, she applied more make up on and slipped on her silver sandels. Lily took her green sequined purse and went down the stairs. No one was there and it was still dusk so she walked into the common room then down the halls. She finally reached the great hall and went inside.  
  
She was the only person there--which didn't bug her that much. Just as she sent down a breakfast meal appeared for her_a buttered corn muffin, sausage, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and apple juice. She smiled and sat a pair of socks and a thankyou letter on the table for the House Elves. All of a sudden it absorbed into the table into the kitchen.She smiled and ate her entire meal. Lily got out of her chair when she was finished and walked downdown to Mcgonagals room. She watched the pictures follow heras she moved then she reached an old padlocked door and knocked 5 times which were knocked in a tune. Then the door swung open and Mcgonagall shouted, " Come in my dear, come in"  
  
The room was lit by bright candles and on every inch of the wall was paintings. And all of them had animals on them. Each moving fast and delicately and all watched Lily stepping into the room. Lily stopped abruptly to look at a painting of a cat. This cat was not your usual cat it had gold fur and golden claws and eyes. Lily had never seen such a beautiful cat. " Professor?" she asked. Mcgonagal walked over, " Yes?" " Well I've never seen a finer cat, what is it's breed?"She glanced at Lily who seemed mildly impressed for once while in her classroom.  
  
" Well it's a Gold Penicent" she said clearly and proudly. " I've never seen one in my life" Lily said touching the painting. " Well I suppose not their very very rare" she said as she sat down on her throne like desk. " So lily why did you come to see me?" she asked while checking papers. " Well," Lily gulped. " I was equally interested in Animagis.one like your self and wanted to learn more about them " Lily said her voice shooken. " And" Mcgonagall asked knowing that wasn't the only reason. " And I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about them for my .uh.project, the upcoming project in your class, the one you can do anything on"Lily said with her comeback.  
  
Lily was actually one of the most brightest girls in her entire school. " Oh, sure I will give you a pass to the restricted section in the library and you can pick this book up" she said handing her a pass and a piece of parchment which read the name of the book on it. Lily looked at it it said: How You Become a Great Animagii, BY: Lorenshia Dollvouge. Lily looked at it strangely, " Professor why is this book in the restricted section it doesn't sound THAT bad" Lily said weirdly. " well we don't want people in our school becoming animagiis do we?" she said. Lily agreed and walked out staring at the peie of paper.  
  
Lily knew James and Sirius were Animagiis and Remus was the wearwolf they kept company. But she could just imangine that if she was an Animagii, then she could be with James and they could sneak off together everyday. So Lily knew what she wanted to become - the gold Penicent. She smiled and looked around the corner to make sure no one was around to see her studying in the Library. Silently she gave the librarian ghost her pass and she snuck off. She opened the doors to the section and looked around. For some reason she felt chills down her spine as she went in but she quickly found the book and scattered out of that section.  
  
" Well well whats James Girl doing in the library?" asked a voice. Lily turned around shocked at who it was-Jake Mahr whom had Paris's arms tightly around his waist. " Gathering info why?" she hissed." Which book did you get? Huh? How to swap spit with someone elses boyfriend or how to cheat good on your boyfriend" asked Paris meanly. " Jake's not my boyfriend anymore" Lily said she really didn't feel like getting in trouble today. " Well-" Paris started but couldn't think of anyting to say. Just then James, Remus, and Sirius walked in. " Hey Lils is the girl bothering you" he asked. " What do you think? Don't cause any trouble James" she whispered to him.  
  
" Oh don't worry I'm not going to Sirius is" James said back. " James!" Lily said meanly. But it was to late Sirius had already started. " Hey Paris why are you such a witch all the time?" he asked. " Sirius?!" Lily gasped. " Don't call my girl a witch!" Jake said getting up. " Get him baby" Paris said to him. Lily emerged from James grip and got her wand out. " Flematoro" Lily screamed. Jake fell straight to the ground and started crying. Paris was speechless. She stared at him and gasping. " I almost had him Lily why did you do that?" Sirius asked. Lily gave him a mean look, " I dindn't want you getting hurt" she said and walked out of the library. James and Sirius ofcourse followed. " lily? Still I would have been OK" Sirius not impressed. " You don't know what James is capable of Sirius!" Lily shouted as they edged a corner. Jake kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to get in trouble to. "  
  
Right like that scrawny -" " Shut up Sirius!" she said angrily. Just then he pulled her aside and slowly tried to kiss her. Lily slapped him hard, " SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed loudly. James approached looking like he just been heavily punched. " Man, what was that about?" he asked. Sirius looked insulted, " Lil I sware girl I never ever meant to do that it's as though I was forced to!  
  
You know me! I would have never have back stabbed my best friend" he said. " Sirius, I thought I knew you." she said looking hurt. Streams of tears twinkled down her face. James pulled up Sirius's shirt and gave a mad look and walked away.  
  
Lily and Ashmire sat at a table in divination studying( suppose to be) a magic ball. " Lily I hate to break it to you BUT I agree with Sirius I mean we known him, he wouldn't do that" Ashmire said then asked her what a misty fog meant in a globe. " ASHMIRE! You're my best friend, your SUPPOSE to agree with me" Lily shouted.  
  
Then a voice behind her shouted, " Well for once Lily let her BELIEVE what she wants you hog!" she turned around she was shocked-it was Sirius. Once again tears streamed down her face and she grabbed her bag. " Oh Lily don't cry now-" Sirius began but James hit him badly with a spell. " Lily where are you going?" Ashe said. " Leave me alone ashe" said Lily still crying. She took her bag and her books and walked out of the classroom. Immediately every body stared at James thinking he did something.  
  
" Any body else want to leave?" Professor Trelawny asked. James put his hand up, " I do" he said an went to his girl friends rescue.  
  
Lily was so upset she hated the fact of loosing a best friend, let alone two. Just because of some stupid crush Ashmire was not going to agree with her. But then again Ashmire was telling the truth you know him, would he do something like that! Just then James appeared at her side. " hey! Did Sirius hurt you? Because I have some good hexes. " James?" "Yes?" "  
  
Well I believe him that it wasn't his fault! It couldn't be! Maybe..it was his stupid hormones.." Lily said. " Hormones? Lily he kissed almost every girl in this school" he said. " Well I believe him James, you should to!" she said. He kissed her quickly on the lips, " I completely trust you Lily Evans, I believe you" Then Lily tilted her head and so did James and they leaned in for a long kiss  
  
.  
  
For the past weeks Lily was working on the Animagus potion and then on X-mas eve she completed it. Lily snuck down the halls and went into the Prefect bathroom. Luckily no one was there so she entered a bathtub and slowly took off her clothes. Then she emerged into the pool sized tub and then instead of the water-there was the Animagii potion.  
  
She slowly slipped into the cold water and a feel of excitement covered her body. Then she sunk to the bottom of the pool and waited for 10 minutes ( occasionally coming up for breath) then after 10 mintues she stood up and looked for a towel-there was none. So nervously she stood p bare and walked to the towel room hoping no one was anywhere-to see her. But she totally forgot that she could change into the cat so she walked into the towel closet bare. Then she turned around holding her shirt above her waist and holding her hands below her waist. Just then someone came in and stared at her.  
  
Lily screamed and turned around dropping her clothes and stared mortified- it was James. " James! Turn around while I get a towel!" she yelled. He quickly turned around his mouth hanging open. Then she grabbed a towel and then met him still covering his eyes. " You can look now" she said. He slowly put his head up speechless. " What are you doing here?" she asked. " I-I-I was taking a night tub because me and Lupin got muddy when we transformed." He said still nervous.  
  
" Why are you nervous?" she asked staring at his muddy self. " Because I've never seen a girl other then my sister well bare" he said. " Oh" she said holding her towel tighter. " I'm sorry." he said shaking his head. " It's OK James just pretend you never saw me" she said. " Oh but I hate to sound stupid but it's hard to forget." He said closing his eyes. " Well OK then just don't tell any body that you saw me ok?" " OK" he said forgetting quickly about the reason why he came in.  
  
"Bye honey" Lily said and then she walked into one of the bathroom stalls and started changing into her pajams. She walked out and saw James still sitting there speechless. Lily suddenly blushed, " I would kiss you good night James but your covered n dirt" she said and she walked off. " Night Hon" James said waving to her. " Night Babe" she said walking back to the common room.  
  
She felt so dumb she could has changed into a cat..wait no she couldn't because you had to wait 4 hours after the potion to transform. She was shocked out of all people it had to be her own boy friend who saw her bare. She didn't want to give him any ideas.  
  
She woke up on Xmas morning with her bed covered in gifts-more gifts then usual. She quickly grabbed Ashmire's gift and stared at it and she started laughing. It was a a lavender sweater ( which also had a T-shirt) that said  
  
I'm with Mr. Cool! Lily And James 4 ever  
  
Lily Laughed hard, Maybe James gave her the idea. But what was funny is that she got her the same color except it said: I am so crushing major except sorry to say It's not on you! Then she unraveled a gift from her mom. It was a pair of cute sunglasses that if some one looked at it it would blink in red and green colors Happy Christmas! Stay Merry! She threw on the sunglasses and then if you pushed a small button on the side she saw in one lens her mom blowing kisses at her. Lily laughed and unpushed the button.Then she put them on the table beside her bed and looked at one gift from James. She excitedly opened it. It was mistletoe and Lily gasped and read the card. I love you, Lily Evans, and will always.I'm waiting in the common room for you, xoxoxoxoxox love, James  
  
Lily blushed as red as an apple. Then she quickly opened her gift from Ashmire's mother( which was some homemade cookies which were her favorite- chocolate Chip. She took a cookie and then she grabbed the mistletoe and ran down the staircase into the common room. She grabbed the mistletoe and hung it in the common room. She stepped under it and then James approached her and he looked extremely cute with his leather black jacket and his hair was spiked and looked very good. She smiled and she was in a short white dress which was her pajamas." Boy you look so cute" she said. " You look beautiful" he said as they stepped in and kissed. Again, Lily felt like she was perfectly safe in his arms and no one could touch her.  
  
Then they stopped for they heard Ashmire clapping. Then they stepped out of the mistletoe and then laughed. " Hun, you got red lipstick all over your face!" she said and licked her finger and whipped it off for him. Then someone entered the room, it was Sirius. He didn't look at anyone but only at Ashmire with a dozen red roses at one hand and a big gift in his other hand. Ashmire blushed then Sirius was standing under the mistletoe. " What are you waiting for ASHMIRE?" asked Lily just as Ashmire ran up to him and she ran to him and started kissing him. " It's about time you two" said James. Lily laughed, " Our day awaits us Evans" he said grabbing her hand she smiled as they walked down the corridors and outside. It was snowing and Lily and James sat down and made snwangels. By the way Lily did get dressed before she went outside.  
  
Anyways James took snow with is finger and dabbed Lily's nose with it. Lily smiled and then took it off and said, " I really do love you too James" she said. " Well I hope so" said James as Lily laughed and she got off the snow. " Lily let's go in the great hall for breakfast" he said. Slightly disappointed she agreed and walked with him into the great hall. Then he disappeared as soon as they reached the great hall, "Like my shirt James- James?" she asked looking around but then she shrugged and walked happily into the hall and sat down beside Ashmire.  
  
Then just as she sat down a voice echoed the halls. " Hullo everybody this is James Potter. And I want to just say one thing to the love of my Life, Lily Evans, Lily I love you very very much and you know that! So you know.Lily Evans Will you marry me?" Sparkles streamed through Lily's face. Her cheeks pounding with blush and her heart beated loudly. Then she beamed at him there was no other way better to propose to Lily like that. She slowly jumped out of her seat as the entire school stopped eating and looked at her admiringly  
  
. Jake looked as mad as ever and she laughed nervously to herself. She walked down to the front of the Great Hall as Sirius, Lupin, and Peter made dozens of rose petals pop out of their wand and into the air. And other people Made doves come out of their wands as others put a long red carpet in front of her that led to James. Lily started running up to him and then she reached him.  
  
She stared at him flatteringly as she hugged him intimately. " W-W-W-Will you?" he asked impatiently his voice stammered with nervousness. " Of course I will James Potter! You're mine!" she screamed as they leaned in for a kiss. There were the 1-3rd years whom said EWWWW and there were the 4th-7th years who clapped a lot. Then her and James hurried off into the common room.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. I crammed all that together in the 1st chapter! Well I wanted to make sure you got that they were really in love! Well your going to be in a HUGE surprise wen you read the next chapter! Chapter 1 The kiss of Reality  
  
Being Lily she wanted to sleep in.sleep get away from reality...But  
  
instead her best friend ever, Ashmire, just had to wake her up.  
  
"Lils!" cried Ashmire. " Whaaaaaat???" cried Lily moaning at Ashmire. " Remember?" Ashmire asked. " UH.NO!" screeched Lily. "ERRRR dance practice with just me you and Delmassa. You know..so we wouldn't have to be near Paris?" Lily moaned and grunted. " OK Ash go ahead I'll be down in a few hours." Sighed Lily. " Nope your captain and you wouldn't be there in a few hours helllllo more like days, months, weeks" " Good I'm captain and I say it's canceled " " Due to what reason?" asked Ashmire with her hands on her hips. " Due to Lily's tiredness" Lily moaned pushing her and her covers towards the other side.  
  
" Come on.." moaned Ashmire as she took Lily and pulled her out of bed. " Ashmire!" yelled Lily. " Jake'll be there" said Ashmire. " And that'll be the only reason I'm goin!" Lily shouted happily and ran to get her clothes on. She pulled out gray sweat pants and a lavender spaghetti strap tank top. Then she brushed her long dark red hair and stared at her emerald green eyes. Ashmire looked the same. They were called the "twins" because they looked exactly the same except that Ashmire had shorter hair then Lily.  
  
They walked down towards Hogwarts, which was in the exact middle of Hogwarts. The room had nothing in it except a stereo, and wood flooring, plus windows all around. Lastly there was a lemonade pitcher and cups. Then they saw Delmassa. " Hey twins," she said happily. " Hey Dell" they said. Then they saw James, Sirius, and Jake Mahr. They were waiting for them to start. So Lily turned on their Bewitched song and started dancing  
  
" 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8" shouted Lily and then they did Lily's routine she made up. Then Lily stopped. " Guys no, no, no! Were supposed to bop our arms at this part not twirl. " But twirling looks damn better" a girl said whom was sitting next to James holding hands. " Oh hell! ERRRR Paris why do you HAVE TO COME" screamed Lily  
  
. " Because maybe I want to be with James!" Paris shouted back with her I'm all that and your not attitude. " HAHAHA!!! Well get the hell out of here cause I don't want to see your ugly face again!" screamed Lily. Everyone said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO she dissed you" except James. James was Lily's best friend ever.  
  
But now since James got a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, they've been at each other's throats, especially since he was going out with Paris- the witch in all meanings possible. " Come on, Paris we should go" James said pushing her out the door. Paris was speechless- James not sticking up for her.ERRRRRRR that made Paris REALLY MAD! "Fine then!" She said walking out the door. Then they continued dancing until Lunetta came in.  
  
" Hey guys," she said sitting next to Sirius. " Hey Netty" they all said. Except for Ashmire. She had the biggest crush on a PLAYER!!! Sirius. I gave her a quick hug and she quickly got over it and danced her heart out. Apparently Sirius was impressed by Ashmire's performance because he stood up and yelled . " YOUR ON A ROLLLLLLL Ashe KEEP THE HEAT GOING, CAUSE IM WATCHING YOU" Netty gave him a punch and Ash smiled. And then burst out laughing and so did Lily and Delmassa. " WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT ITS ONLY THE TRUTH I GUESS THE TRUTH IS FUNNY..HAHAHAHAHA" He shouted Nettie still punching him.  
  
Lily knew what Ashe was thinking and so she and Delmassa again laughed their hearts out. " Hey Sirius, here lily's locks of life survival training, get out now or Netty will kill you!" Lily shouted blurting out laughing. Sirius laughed and Netty then gave him a sly look. Which Lily could tell meant I really would. " You sly dog, you really would?" asked Ash.  
  
" Of course if my boyfriend looks at anyone but me" Netty said nervously " You WOULD" Sirius asks. " Why you think I wont. I've been known to.for-" she began. " Don't give me or us crap like that you know the closest you've ever been killing someone was when you cried for a week after killing a cock roach." Lily said. Sirius blurted out he couldn't help it. Netty went pink of embarrassment. Ashe literally cried of laughter. " Well that's practice" Lily said as she went towards Jake. " Hey Baby" Jake said. " Hey!" She sat in his lap for a quick kiss and then she got up.  
  
" Uh.there's a problem," he said softly. Lily's heart beat faster. " W-W-W- What isssssss I-t?" she asked. " I know a lot of people who like you," He said. Lily smiled. " Well I'll tell you one thing, I like you the best" she said and frenched him for about three minutes. James was standing in the window watching her. He couldn't stand it. " Hey Lily" James said. They stopped for a second and Lily said," Oh is someone in here" " Yeah me" James said annoyed. Lily just continued just kissing Jake pretending the witch's boyfriend wasn't there. " Marie" he said.  
  
Lily stopped abruptly. She turned to James. "What did you call me?" she asked. " Marie" Lily just stared at him. " I know that's your middle name that your father use to call you' he said. " Listen how dare you repeat my father. I'll beat the crap out of you up" cried Lily. " Are you read-y"? Lily pulled him down and James struggled to get away from a girl but it wasn't easy, for lily had taken Karate since she was three. Jake joined in punching him to.  
  
"L-l-l-l listen Lily you got to keep your temperament down" he said. Just then they heard footsteps And Lily took off. But Jake was left. So Jake got into trouble big trouble. The next day Lily woke up to find herself alone. Of course it might be because Ashmire didn't want to piss Lily off again. But Lily sure was. She really hoped she wasn't late for class. But when she saw the clock she wanted to cry 10:00AM- their suppose to wake up at 6:00 AM every morning. Then she remembered something horrible.a big dance for the qudditch team in the beginning of the game, which started at 10:00AM.  
  
Lily hopped up scared to death and got her dance uniform on. As she squeezed into it she also brushed her hair and pulled it into a long ponytail that dangled with ringlets. Then she threw on her make up and made it out at 10:30 AM. As she slammed down the halls she bumped into professor Mcgonagall. " Lily Evans! What on earth child aren't you suppose to be at the big dance meet? Anyways whatever you had to do- wait were you skipping class- LILY this happened before!" she shouted literally knocking Lily over.  
  
" Uh.. Ma'am wok up late- 30 minutes late-captain-no cutting only did that 5 times this year-gonna, miss the dance meet!" lily said quickly out of breath. " Well you missed the dance! Oh and Paris was captain for that little while! Anyway how about a meeting in my office" she said pulling down her glasses. " Uh.no!" Lily said. " Uh..Come on!" she snapped and pulled Lily into her office. Lily sat down in an old dusty chair and just sat there really pissed off. " Well to my observations you've skipped class 8 times so far.not 5 times.and you've been over sleeping.I see. Lily you know better" she said. " Well if I get or hear one more thing about you that's bad, your Grandmother Bathilda is in here for a conference!" she said. Lily had never had a teacher ever get this mad at her before. She meant many teachers have threaten in bringing her mom in here but never her grandmother. She must know that grandmothers are worse then parents!  
  
Then Lily sat in her office writing I will never act like this again. Until the qudditch game was over. Then she came out and quietly snuck down the halls. She got her books and waited for divination. Ashmire and some others came. Ashmire neared her. " Where were you! Paris did horrible. She kept forgetting your steps cause since she never listens or comes to the meetings!" she yelled. " Thanks for someone not waking me up! I laid there until 10:30 asleep." Lily sighed and continued. " Then at 10:30, I woke up and got ready.  
  
Then I ran down the halls, and ran into Mcgonagall. I went to her office and she threatened me with Grammy" she said miserably. " Oh my lord what a great day!" she said. " Well divination is starting lets go in" As they entered the classroom Professor Trelawny watched as they took their seats. As always Lily sat between Ashmire and Delmassa. Then class began. " Good Morning class how are you today? Anyways today we're going to start on looking into a magic ball. Lily wanted to laugh. " I see Ms. Trelawny being fired"  
  
Sirius said when he got his ball. Lily got hers and just stared in it. " I see Sirius getting expelled" Lily said, the whole class laughed. Then Lily saw something surprisingly, she was just kissing on the lips- a quick kiss- with.James. She stared then as the kiss let go they smiled at each other. Lily gasped. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. As she gasped, Professor Trelawny asked what Lily was seeing. " Oh nothing just Sirius getting expelled." Lily said. Sirius thought she was serious. " Ok well Sirius you better watch out" Professor said. The class ended and Lily couldn't believe it. She went after class to ask the professor about it.  
  
As she walked in, she noticed that the professor was in some sort of trance saying things like. In 10 years Voldermort will return.young Lily Potter will be dead along with.James Potter.and their son, Harry Potter.by the age of 1 year will defeat Voldermort.Lily and James will have been gone and Harry will live with Petunia and be treated horribly while Sirius is framed by Peter Petigrew that he with Voldermort Killed them..though he didn't but still Sirius then protects Harry at his 3rd year.but. Lily couldn't bear to hear this! Her and James weren't even friends. It just didn't make sense. And poor herself was gonna die.  
  
and James what about Ashmire? She wanted to break out crying. On her way out the hall she bumped into Sirius. She cried. " Lils what's wrong? " he asked then he did something Lily would have never thought Sirius was such a gentleman to do. He put his arms around her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He hugged her like a best friend should and he comforted her. She liked him still only as a best friend. " Well.I just heard Trelawny say..sniff.sniff.that me and James were in the future..sniff cry sniff..gonna get married..sniff sniff.then have a son named Harry ..also after a year after our son..we will get killed by Voldermort.and our son will be then watched by my evil sniff.sniff.Petunia.and then you'll be framed by Peter Petigrew for killing them..sniff.cry" she said. Sirius hugged her and she cried harder.  
  
Sirius then had tears also at the thought of his two best friends dying. Then when James saw them like this.he came over. " So you guys cheat on your people. Guys that's as low as it gets.we're so not friends." he said "James why did you go out with that witch Paris" Lily asked he stopped and looked at her. " Because Lils when you got Jake I got Paris because I loved you so much and I wanted you to get jealous." He stuttered. " Awww James!" she said happily and ran to him and hugged him. Then she realized what she was doing and backed away, they stared at each other.  
  
Lily didn't know what to say or do. So she kissed him quick on the cheek and took off. Then as she entered the room Ashmire stared for Lily had a dazed look on her face. "Ok have you've been doin' a little something with another guy that you shouldn't be doin since you have a boyfriend?" she asked smiling. " Ewww heck no! I just have found out something bad and something good" she said.  
  
" Girl what is the bad and good?" she asked. " Well Ms. Trelawny said that me and James were gonna marry later and have a child.the bad news is that were gonna be killed by he who must not be named" she said. " Oh my gosh" said Ashmire hugging Lily and crying.  
  
She was crying so hard that Lily's shirt was so wet from Ashe. " Listen! It'll be ok by the way Sirius comforted me and James and I made up" she said. " Well made up or made out" she asked. Lily laughed. " Duh! Made up!" she said. " Well we're 7th years you know just making sure" she said.  
  
Lily hit her with pillows laughing really hard. " RIGHT!" she said. The next day Lily had saw Paris crying. " What's up Paris" Lily hissed. " James broke up with me" she said. " Oh how nice" lily said. " Yeah he broke up with me for you.  
  
" Lily sat there amazed. " Oh Gosh! I'm sorry Paris that doesn't make any sense!" Lily said meaning it and actually hugging Paris! She couldn't believe what she was doing. Paris went along with it sadly. Poor Paris she thought she's so pathetic and sad.for once.  
  
" Hey Lils" James said. " Hey!" Lily said hugging him. Just his warm hugs made her happy. Then when he invited her to his room to talk she couldn't resist. " Want to come to my dorm later? You know just to talk?" he asked innocently. " Sure I guess" Lily said. Well the day went by and eventually she ran to his room looking the prettiest she's ever looked. " Hey" he said  
  
. " Hi" she said. " So.well all the other guys would hear our conversation so you want to walk along the dark shores of Hogwarts" he asked.  
  
" Sure" Lily said it was awfully dark out but it would just be a moonlight stroll. Then he walked her outside. And they talked. " So how's it been with Jake and all" he asked. Lily was shocked she forgot she had a boyfriend. " Uh.good" she said nervously.  
  
" That's good" he said miserably. " Yup!" she smiled. It was quiet for a while and they stopped to sit at a moist rock. Lily just realized how bright her gold shimmering short dress looked in the moon. Then as they sat down Lily just stared at him and he stared at her. She didn't know what to do. James grabbed her cheek and touched it.  
  
She glistened at his light blue eyes. What was she supposed to do. I mean she had a boyfriend but the moment was just so romantic.  
  
" I like you a lot" he said softly. She just stared. Then he kissed her a soft sweet kiss that lasted about 1 second on the lips. But to Lily and James it seemed like it lasted their whole lives. Lily grabbed his arm and replied. " James ..I also like you a lot" she said. And they hugged for a long time. Then Lily realized that she could definitely see herself marrying James. She smiled and said. " Well that was really special. Plus I should go Ashe is probably looking for me  
  
. Lily softly touched his cheek and said. " Bye" and she just lightly kissed him on the cheek. Chapter 2 Fairies When Lily got back to the dorm she hugged her pillow and dazed with a smile on her face. " Lils it's 1:00 Am something happened involving a guy for sure." Said Ashmire. " Uh..well.."  
  
Lily sighed. " Uh.. if you don't tell me I'll.." she started. " Fine, Fine, me and James went for a walk along the shores moonlight and me in my short gold sparkling dress, well we talked and kissed. But only on the lips not frenching and well it felt so dang good!" Lily said. " Oh my gosh are you kidding! But your goin out with Jake!" she said speechlessly. " Well then he's gone" she said strongly.  
  
The next day Lily woke up and this time she was early, and all the others were at rest. She still had her golden dress on from yesterday and still looked quite pretty except for her mascara was running down hercheek. She turned and went into their bathroom. She brushed her long hair and left it down. Then she grabbed a short kaki skirt and a dark greed blouse. Carefully, she applied more make up on and slipped on her silver sandels. Lily took her green sequined purse and went down the stairs. No one was there and it was still dusk so she walked into the common room then down the halls. She finally reached the great hall and went inside.  
  
She was the only person there--which didn't bug her that much. Just as she sent down a breakfast meal appeared for her_a buttered corn muffin, sausage, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and apple juice. She smiled and sat a pair of socks and a thankyou letter on the table for the House Elves. All of a sudden it absorbed into the table into the kitchen.She smiled and ate her entire meal. Lily got out of her chair when she was finished and walked downdown to Mcgonagals room. She watched the pictures follow heras she moved then she reached an old padlocked door and knocked 5 times which were knocked in a tune. Then the door swung open and Mcgonagall shouted, " Come in my dear, come in"  
  
The room was lit by bright candles and on every inch of the wall was paintings. And all of them had animals on them. Each moving fast and delicately and all watched Lily stepping into the room. Lily stopped abruptly to look at a painting of a cat. This cat was not your usual cat it had gold fur and golden claws and eyes. Lily had never seen such a beautiful cat. " Professor?" she asked. Mcgonagal walked over, " Yes?" " Well I've never seen a finer cat, what is it's breed?"She glanced at Lily who seemed mildly impressed for once while in her classroom.  
  
" Well it's a Gold Penicent" she said clearly and proudly. " I've never seen one in my life" Lily said touching the painting. " Well I suppose not their very very rare" she said as she sat down on her throne like desk. " So lily why did you come to see me?" she asked while checking papers. " Well," Lily gulped. " I was equally interested in Animagis.one like your self and wanted to learn more about them " Lily said her voice shooken. " And" Mcgonagall asked knowing that wasn't the only reason. " And I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about them for my .uh.project, the upcoming project in your class, the one you can do anything on"Lily said with her comeback.  
  
Lily was actually one of the most brightest girls in her entire school. " Oh, sure I will give you a pass to the restricted section in the library and you can pick this book up" she said handing her a pass and a piece of parchment which read the name of the book on it. Lily looked at it it said: How You Become a Great Animagii, BY: Lorenshia Dollvouge. Lily looked at it strangely, " Professor why is this book in the restricted section it doesn't sound THAT bad" Lily said weirdly. " well we don't want people in our school becoming animagiis do we?" she said. Lily agreed and walked out staring at the peie of paper.  
  
Lily knew James and Sirius were Animagiis and Remus was the wearwolf they kept company. But she could just imangine that if she was an Animagii, then she could be with James and they could sneak off together everyday. So Lily knew what she wanted to become - the gold Penicent. She smiled and looked around the corner to make sure no one was around to see her studying in the Library. Silently she gave the librarian ghost her pass and she snuck off. She opened the doors to the section and looked around. For some reason she felt chills down her spine as she went in but she quickly found the book and scattered out of that section.  
  
" Well well whats James Girl doing in the library?" asked a voice. Lily turned around shocked at who it was-Jake Mahr whom had Paris's arms tightly around his waist. " Gathering info why?" she hissed." Which book did you get? Huh? How to swap spit with someone elses boyfriend or how to cheat good on your boyfriend" asked Paris meanly. " Jake's not my boyfriend anymore" Lily said she really didn't feel like getting in trouble today. " Well-" Paris started but couldn't think of anyting to say. Just then James, Remus, and Sirius walked in. " Hey Lils is the girl bothering you" he asked. " What do you think? Don't cause any trouble James" she whispered to him.  
  
" Oh don't worry I'm not going to Sirius is" James said back. " James!" Lily said meanly. But it was to late Sirius had already started. " Hey Paris why are you such a witch all the time?" he asked. " Sirius?!" Lily gasped. " Don't call my girl a witch!" Jake said getting up. " Get him baby" Paris said to him. Lily emerged from James grip and got her wand out. " Flematoro" Lily screamed. Jake fell straight to the ground and started crying. Paris was speechless. She stared at him and gasping. " I almost had him Lily why did you do that?" Sirius asked. Lily gave him a mean look, " I dindn't want you getting hurt" she said and walked out of the library. James and Sirius ofcourse followed. " lily? Still I would have been OK" Sirius not impressed. " You don't know what James is capable of Sirius!" Lily shouted as they edged a corner. Jake kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to get in trouble to. "  
  
Right like that scrawny -" " Shut up Sirius!" she said angrily. Just then he pulled her aside and slowly tried to kiss her. Lily slapped him hard, " SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed loudly. James approached looking like he just been heavily punched. " Man, what was that about?" he asked. Sirius looked insulted, " Lil I sware girl I never ever meant to do that it's as though I was forced to!  
  
You know me! I would have never have back stabbed my best friend" he said. " Sirius, I thought I knew you." she said looking hurt. Streams of tears twinkled down her face. James pulled up Sirius's shirt and gave a mad look and walked away.  
  
Lily and Ashmire sat at a table in divination studying( suppose to be) a magic ball. " Lily I hate to break it to you BUT I agree with Sirius I mean we known him, he wouldn't do that" Ashmire said then asked her what a misty fog meant in a globe. " ASHMIRE! You're my best friend, your SUPPOSE to agree with me" Lily shouted.  
  
Then a voice behind her shouted, " Well for once Lily let her BELIEVE what she wants you hog!" she turned around she was shocked-it was Sirius. Once again tears streamed down her face and she grabbed her bag. " Oh Lily don't cry now-" Sirius began but James hit him badly with a spell. " Lily where are you going?" Ashe said. " Leave me alone ashe" said Lily still crying. She took her bag and her books and walked out of the classroom. Immediately every body stared at James thinking he did something.  
  
" Any body else want to leave?" Professor Trelawny asked. James put his hand up, " I do" he said an went to his girl friends rescue.  
  
Lily was so upset she hated the fact of loosing a best friend, let alone two. Just because of some stupid crush Ashmire was not going to agree with her. But then again Ashmire was telling the truth you know him, would he do something like that! Just then James appeared at her side. " hey! Did Sirius hurt you? Because I have some good hexes. " James?" "Yes?" "  
  
Well I believe him that it wasn't his fault! It couldn't be! Maybe..it was his stupid hormones.." Lily said. " Hormones? Lily he kissed almost every girl in this school" he said. " Well I believe him James, you should to!" she said. He kissed her quickly on the lips, " I completely trust you Lily Evans, I believe you" Then Lily tilted her head and so did James and they leaned in for a long kiss  
  
.  
  
For the past weeks Lily was working on the Animagus potion and then on X-mas eve she completed it. Lily snuck down the halls and went into the Prefect bathroom. Luckily no one was there so she entered a bathtub and slowly took off her clothes. Then she emerged into the pool sized tub and then instead of the water-there was the Animagii potion.  
  
She slowly slipped into the cold water and a feel of excitement covered her body. Then she sunk to the bottom of the pool and waited for 10 minutes ( occasionally coming up for breath) then after 10 mintues she stood up and looked for a towel-there was none. So nervously she stood p bare and walked to the towel room hoping no one was anywhere-to see her. But she totally forgot that she could change into the cat so she walked into the towel closet bare. Then she turned around holding her shirt above her waist and holding her hands below her waist. Just then someone came in and stared at her.  
  
Lily screamed and turned around dropping her clothes and stared mortified- it was James. " James! Turn around while I get a towel!" she yelled. He quickly turned around his mouth hanging open. Then she grabbed a towel and then met him still covering his eyes. " You can look now" she said. He slowly put his head up speechless. " What are you doing here?" she asked. " I-I-I was taking a night tub because me and Lupin got muddy when we transformed." He said still nervous.  
  
" Why are you nervous?" she asked staring at his muddy self. " Because I've never seen a girl other then my sister well bare" he said. " Oh" she said holding her towel tighter. " I'm sorry." he said shaking his head. " It's OK James just pretend you never saw me" she said. " Oh but I hate to sound stupid but it's hard to forget." He said closing his eyes. " Well OK then just don't tell any body that you saw me ok?" " OK" he said forgetting quickly about the reason why he came in.  
  
"Bye honey" Lily said and then she walked into one of the bathroom stalls and started changing into her pajams. She walked out and saw James still sitting there speechless. Lily suddenly blushed, " I would kiss you good night James but your covered n dirt" she said and she walked off. " Night Hon" James said waving to her. " Night Babe" she said walking back to the common room.  
  
She felt so dumb she could has changed into a cat..wait no she couldn't because you had to wait 4 hours after the potion to transform. She was shocked out of all people it had to be her own boy friend who saw her bare. She didn't want to give him any ideas.  
  
She woke up on Xmas morning with her bed covered in gifts-more gifts then usual. She quickly grabbed Ashmire's gift and stared at it and she started laughing. It was a a lavender sweater ( which also had a T-shirt) that said  
  
I'm with Mr. Cool! Lily And James 4 ever  
  
Lily Laughed hard, Maybe James gave her the idea. But what was funny is that she got her the same color except it said: I am so crushing major except sorry to say It's not on you! Then she unraveled a gift from her mom. It was a pair of cute sunglasses that if some one looked at it it would blink in red and green colors Happy Christmas! Stay Merry! She threw on the sunglasses and then if you pushed a small button on the side she saw in one lens her mom blowing kisses at her. Lily laughed and unpushed the button.Then she put them on the table beside her bed and looked at one gift from James. She excitedly opened it. It was mistletoe and Lily gasped and read the card. I love you, Lily Evans, and will always.I'm waiting in the common room for you, xoxoxoxoxox love, James  
  
Lily blushed as red as an apple. Then she quickly opened her gift from Ashmire's mother( which was some homemade cookies which were her favorite- chocolate Chip. She took a cookie and then she grabbed the mistletoe and ran down the staircase into the common room. She grabbed the mistletoe and hung it in the common room. She stepped under it and then James approached her and he looked extremely cute with his leather black jacket and his hair was spiked and looked very good. She smiled and she was in a short white dress which was her pajamas." Boy you look so cute" she said. " You look beautiful" he said as they stepped in and kissed. Again, Lily felt like she was perfectly safe in his arms and no one could touch her.  
  
Then they stopped for they heard Ashmire clapping. Then they stepped out of the mistletoe and then laughed. " Hun, you got red lipstick all over your face!" she said and licked her finger and whipped it off for him. Then someone entered the room, it was Sirius. He didn't look at anyone but only at Ashmire with a dozen red roses at one hand and a big gift in his other hand. Ashmire blushed then Sirius was standing under the mistletoe. " What are you waiting for ASHMIRE?" asked Lily just as Ashmire ran up to him and she ran to him and started kissing him. " It's about time you two" said James. Lily laughed, " Our day awaits us Evans" he said grabbing her hand she smiled as they walked down the corridors and outside. It was snowing and Lily and James sat down and made snwangels. By the way Lily did get dressed before she went outside.  
  
Anyways James took snow with is finger and dabbed Lily's nose with it. Lily smiled and then took it off and said, " I really do love you too James" she said. " Well I hope so" said James as Lily laughed and she got off the snow. " Lily let's go in the great hall for breakfast" he said. Slightly disappointed she agreed and walked with him into the great hall. Then he disappeared as soon as they reached the great hall, "Like my shirt James- James?" she asked looking around but then she shrugged and walked happily into the hall and sat down beside Ashmire.  
  
Then just as she sat down a voice echoed the halls. " Hullo everybody this is James Potter. And I want to just say one thing to the love of my Life, Lily Evans, Lily I love you very very much and you know that! So you know.Lily Evans Will you marry me?" Sparkles streamed through Lily's face. Her cheeks pounding with blush and her heart beated loudly. Then she beamed at him there was no other way better to propose to Lily like that. She slowly jumped out of her seat as the entire school stopped eating and looked at her admiringly  
  
. Jake looked as mad as ever and she laughed nervously to herself. She walked down to the front of the Great Hall as Sirius, Lupin, and Peter made dozens of rose petals pop out of their wand and into the air. And other people Made doves come out of their wands as others put a long red carpet in front of her that led to James. Lily started running up to him and then she reached him.  
  
She stared at him flatteringly as she hugged him intimately. " W-W-W-Will you?" he asked impatiently his voice stammered with nervousness. " Of course I will James Potter! You're mine!" she screamed as they leaned in for a kiss. There were the 1-3rd years whom said EWWWW and there were the 4th-7th years who clapped a lot. Then her and James hurried off into the common room.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. I crammed all that together in the 1st chapter! Well I wanted to make sure you got that they were really in love! Well your going to be in a HUGE surprise wen you read the next chapter! 


	2. Carried Away

Chapter 2 Carried Away  
  
Yesterday was the best day of Lily Evans life. The day he asked him to marry her. For the next few weeks all Lily did was show off her Emerald engagement ring to everybody she knew and others that she didn't know. She'd also brag, " I have a fiancée'! , Look you see this REAL emerald ring on my ring finger?, " Hey you! Look I'm going to get married yeah you know James Potter? James is my husband! And not yours!" She would skip happily through the hall and dance proudly at all the qudditch game shouting James name. Then she'd also stay up for hours just wondering what her mother, Violet, would say. Now Lily, James, Sirius, and Ashmire were all studying in the library for their N.E.W.T.s .  
  
" James, I'm not feeling good, I'm going to take a rest." she said.  
  
" Oh all right, love you Lily, hope you feel better" James said. Lily smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and hurried out the door. She looked around in the hall to make sure no one was there. Lily then transformed into The Golden Perium, slowly her hands turned into fur and curved slowly sprouting claws. Next, her body went on four legs and slowly became smaller. Lastly, her eyes became gold and whiskers sprouted, and her whole body covered fastly with fur.  
  
Next thing Lily knew she was scattering and pouncing all down the hall. As a few students passed by they pointed and gasped at her as she sprinted down the hall. A 2nd year petted her and admired her golden fur, Lily looked up at her and meowed loudly. Lily jumped out of the girl named Krystal Jax's hands and jumped towards the common room. Before she got there someone picked her up.  
  
" Well a Golden Perium.my, my, if you were an Animagii like us I'd nick name you Gold Paw" She loked up , the boy holding her was Sirius. She wondered what he was doing here. She jumped out of his arms and hissed, she then jumped through the portrait hole proudly, and ran in her room. It was sort of dark and a few people were sleeping so lily ran in there and proudly changed into form with out anyone notiocing. jumped towards the common room. Before she got there someone picked her up.  
  
" Well a Golden Perium.my, my, if you were an Animagii like us I'd nick name you Gold Paw"  
  
She loked up , the boy holding her was Sirius. She wondered what he was doing here.  
  
She jumped out of his arms and hissed, she then jumped through the portrait hole proudly, and ran in her room. She slowly transformed and grabbed a small notepad and added, Bride's Maid: Ashmire, Delmassa, and Lunetta, and little Pheonia Crimpson as the flower girl. Lily stood tall and admired herself in the mirror just picturing herself as the beyond pretty bride dancing around with James and Paris Watson would be as jealous as anything. And little Petunia would have a sour look on her face about the entire thing. And Ashmire would be hug-daancing with Sirius Black and Lily's mother would be crying in tears-that thought made Lily stop dancing. She stared at the floor with a worried face. Lily hadn't told her mother about her getting married at the age of 17. Lily didn't even want to tell her or Dad, for she knew they would not like it. Lily got a piece of parchment and feather quill, and walked down into the common room. Where she sat alone by the fire eriting the letter.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Well I love you, you know alot...and you love me right? Well you know James Potter, yeah well we're getting married. Well I know you'll be upset because we're only 17 but trust me we've been going out forever I mean 5 months is alot Mum. But trust me I knew him for 7 years though. Well I hope you are just as excited as me, Your loving daughter, Lily  
  
Lily thought smiling good enough. Lily stood up her dark pretty green eyes lit up in the orange flames of the fireplace. Then she got worried she was going to miss her new class, Lifestry. She quickly packed up her things and left to the right wing tower. She saw a few people in the hall but they were the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs. There were no Gryffindors and Ravenclaws! They were already in class. Lily ran up the marble staircases and when she reached the tower, she was already 20 minutes late. Lily looked around strangely, " Where's the door?" She panicked looking around. Then she heard, " Why didn't you show up at the right time Evans?" Lily whipped around looking very frightened. " I'm your new teacher, Professor Clockel, and the door turns invisible to the eye of the person whom's late. Come sit down Miss Evans." " Oh sorry" Lily said as she sat between Sirius and James. Sirius and Ashmire were sitting very close to each other and each of them holding hands. Lily smiled and leaned against James's chest, and then grabbed his hand and wrote Luv you. He then took her hand and wrote, Love you, more! Lily smiled and laughed as Professor Clockel started talking, " Well now you see, you'll be living together with your future spouse for 2 months. And don't get excited, you'll take finals a week after you get back. Now I'll get partners. Please wait as I call out names, Lily Evans and James Potter, don't think of any funny stuff you two, Ashmire Starr and Sirius Black" she said as she called more names. Lily looked up at James who seemed to like this project idea. Lily took his hand and grabbed her lime green gel pen and wrote, Luv you 6 million more times then you luv me. James took his blue quill and wrote, Yeah right, my love for you is so high that numbers don't even go that high! Lily smiled and drew a big heart on her other hand. Then James and Lily listened to Clockel. " Any ways your address is 2 digit numbers then Crystalline Avenue. And all of you will have cute little houses. A house with a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a laundry room, a computer room, and a living room with a fireplace for floo powder. Your stuff has already been provided and if you need anything else you may go to the grocery store which is located next to the qudditch pitch. By the way there are two twin beds and both of them are cursed, so that only one person may be on them at a time, (she said and eyed Sirius). Now your jobs will come in the mail, along with the number of kids you will have and what their sex is. The babies are actual babies and must be handled with care. They will learn how to walk and talk much faster then the average baby, and you will receive them by our nurse on your second week. They need to be fed, changed, and bathed. Ok now here are the keys to your house. (She said as she passed them out. ) Also, these houses are located on a small island in the lake. Now after you get your keys you may resume to the grouds and many boats, Hagrid has provided are there. He will guide you across the lake, well buh-bye." She said as Lily and James stood up and left.  
  
James was joking around and held Lily like a baby way and held her untill they got to the lake. Sirius and lake, like clockel said, many small two seater boats were there. Hagrid said that the boats, put them directly to their house automatically. James sat Lily down in front of him and then sat down beside her. As soon as they got in the boat, it went super speed to their house. Lily ran her gentle silk fingers through the water and James did the same. Lily grabbed his hand just as they reached their house. It was a pale light blue shade, and all the houses they saw were different colors. Lily stepped out of the boat and looked at their two story house. " To bad we can't stay in this house when we get married." She sighed as James nodded. James jumped out and put the key in the silver lock. It magically opened and Lily hopped in looking eagerly around. The dark cherry wood floors made Lily feel welcome, along with the velvet maroon couch in front of the sizzling fireplace.  
  
Lily jumped into her pale blue kitchen and then when she went into oe of the bedrooms she thought it must be the baby bedroom for it was very small. In the corner she gasped and looked over. There was a small puppy there, a black labrador retriever puppy, Lily's eyes lit up. "JAMES COME HERE! COME HERE QUICKLY!" she screamed as James ran after her. " What the hell is the problem? Are you ok?" he asked as she smiled at him and winked, " We got a cute fluffy pup! What should we name...her!" Lily squealed as James picked the puppy up smiling, " How about Lila?"  
  
he asked as Lily nodded in agreement. She ran to the metal built in fridge and pulled out a mix of some sort. " Hey James we got hot choclate! Want me to make us some?" she asked excitedly as James laughed as he played with Lila. " Na, Maybe later" he said smiling. James looked back at Lily, whom was now on the phone with someone. James rubbed Lila on the belly and rubbed her nose.  
  
" Well that was the Blacks! They are our neighbors and their going out to a place called Max's Itallian food for dinner, want to join them? It's in a place next to the grocery store." She said sweetly. James got up and went towards Lily. " No I think we should have you know a nice quiet dinner at home. We'll eat there tomorrow with them." He said kindly. " Oh, ok well, what do you want to have?" she asked opening the fridge. " What do we have?" he asked.  
  
Liy pulled out her wand and pointed it to her head as a chef hat appeared. James laughed and Lily began, " We have steak, fried chicken, soup, and speggetii" she answered as she made a chef outfit to match the hat. " I want steak with..." he began as Lily finished his sentence, " With corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes with gravey, sound good to you?" she asked as he laughed. " Great" he answered as Lily put lots of pans on the stove and threw the raw steak to him. " Cook it on the grill on the proch out back" Lily said as James nervously nodded and went to the porch.  
  
Lily was almost done with her food when James came in holding two huge medum well steaks. " Oh my gosh they look great you made them all by your self?" she asked as she smelled the steak. " Heck no! My steak blew up in flames so Sirius gave me two of his huge steaks" he answered as Lily pinched his cheek, " What am going to do with you James Potter" she laughed as he answered, " Marry me" he answered as Lily sniggered and put the meal together. She placed the plates on the small wooden table and James pulled one set out for her and she sat down. "James!" " What?" he asked. " This steak is delicous!" Lily said as she ate a bite. She thought it was very good as she munched heavily on it. James smiled and he ate jhis peice. They didn't talk much during dinner. They talked a few times about what they should their baby if it was a girl or a boy. Lily then put the dishes away and talked to Ashmire. §§§  
  
James thought Lily was being a great wife and future mother. Except that thier phone bill would probably go up millions. He walked into his and Lily's bedroom and looked around. Two small twin beds and a oak dresser in the corner. He quickly slipped into soft pajamas and went to bed.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Lily didn't stop talking to Ashmire untill one in the morning. She would have stayed on longer except Sirius wanted Ashe to join him on the couch for a movie that was coming on and in the background Lily had heard the popcorn popping. She then watched TV until 5AM and then picked up Lila and took her to the bedroom where a mini dog bed appeared fir her. Lily gentley kissed Lila on the forehead then went near James bed and kissed him on the cheek. She then watched him sleep for an hour and fell asleep.  
  
§§§  
  
James awoke and saw Lily dozing out on her bed. " Hey Lils!" he said as she opened her eyes widely and looked at him then moaned, "mornin, G'night" she said and hit her pillows again. James laughed and then put his robe on and walked downstairs, Lila closely following him. James then went to the slide in door and opened it and let the dog out. He walked then to the table and started making flap Jacks. He sneaked in a few choclate chips and then called Sirius,  
  
" Hello this is Ashmire Black" ," Hello Sirius there, Ashe?" " Nope he went to pick up some snacks for our movie tonight" she answered and yawned. " In that case want to come down for flap jacks?" he asked. " Well I dunno, is Lily there?" she asked. " Yeah, sleeping probaby for another 5 hours, their choclate chip" he said as he poured more choclate chips into the batter. He started mixing them in, " Chocolate Chip? I'll be down there in a sec. Just let me get some clothes on, cause you called when I was in the shower" she answered. " Ok see you in a bit" he said and hung up. He then started frying bacon, and beofre he knew it he cooked a entire great breakfast. " Man, James you really scare yourself sometimes look at this dinner, oh thank you James your to kind, don't mention it" James said to himself . He then went to answer the door. " Hey Ashe" he said as she smiled. James was very shocked to find Ashmire amazingly pretty today. Her long golden blond hair was filled with spirals, her blue eyes more brighter, and she had a long winter skirt on and a knitted maroon sweater.  
  
He didn't like her, he just thought she was really pretty. " Hey James" she said. James smiled and said, " Wow, you look gorgeous" " Thank you, I tried something new with my hair" she answered and walked in. " It smells delicous in here" she answered and sat down. " Thank you" he said. He went towards her and put her plate down. She smiled and dug in, " So speaking of food, how was Max's Itallian food?" he asked as Ashmire smiled. " It was good. Very good, but not nearly as good as this James! This food is awesome" she said as James ate his food. " Want to go there tomorrow with me and Lils AND Sirius?" he asked as she nodded. Just then Lily walked down yawning, and she was wearing a towel. " Hey James, Ashmire" she answered and walked down to them and brushed her hair. " Ashmire!?" she said standing back. Ashmire smiled, " Hey Lils, James invited me over, but don't worry he wanted Sirius to come to but he's not home" she answered.  
  
"No ashmire! You look really pretty!" Lily said admiring her sweater and skirt. Then Lily said, "Well let me get dressed and you have to tell me where you got it!" Lily said and went upstairs to change. " James, guess what my job is, and guess how many children we're having!" Ashmire said and she nibbled on a sausage. " How many and what are you?" he asked while eating some egg. " I'm a waitress at Max's and I, Ashmire Black, had 7 children with Sirius" Ashmire said smiling. James spit out orange juice. " 7 CHILDREN! Damn!" he said, as Ashe laughed. " Yeah that's what I said!" she said laughing. Just then her cell phone rang. " Hello Ashe here" she said sweetly. " Oh hi baby" she giggled. " Love you too" " What?" she asked.  
  
"Your kidding! Well thanks for tellin me babe" "Sure I can" "Ok, love ya, bye hun"she said and hung up. "Thanks for the breakfast James. Iwould stay longer but Sirius said my boss told him that I was suppose to start work at Max's today. So you know I'm late and my uniform is at home. So byes, luv ya" said Ashmire and hugged him lightly on her way out the door. " Later" James said as he walked upstairs. " Ok Ashmire tell me where you got that sweater-" Liyl said as she walked downstairs. James told her then that she had to go. Lily gave a pouty face then brought in Lila and got the paper.  
  
Lily brushed her hair with her fingers as she went out to get the paper. She looked across the lake and she could barely see the castle. She actually was enjoying this project, but she hated the teacher. James peered out at Lily. " Hey" he said as she smiled " Hi". He then he stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder. She looked around, "We got our letter today, you're a qudditch player and I'm a nurse" she said, her green eyes glittering. " Well that's good, I'll feel good in no time then when I get back from the qudditch pitch," he said as lily laughed. " Yup" she said as James pulled her close to him. " I can't wait until we're married" he said, then kissed her.  
  
Lily felt just the same when he kissed her earlier, like she could stay there in the sunshine forever. She smiled and told him that she had to go to the market and that she was going to meet Ashe there. He said OK and went inside then said, "Bye love you!" Lily replied, " Luv you alot more"Lily assureed him as she went in the small boat and took off. It wasn't long before Lily had already reached Hogwarts. She didn't see anyone retrieve from the boats but she just ignored that and kept walking towards the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Just as Lily got there she saw many people.  
  
Some drinking coffee and wine at the small cafe, others walking with their wife/husband and some people were just there to buy things. Lily smiled as she reached the entrance but got tripped by a very pretty girl with delicate very long dark brown hair and killer blue eyes. Lily got back up abruptly and looked into the girl's eyes. " Paris! What are you doing here?"Snapped Lily in a childish tone as she brushed off the dirt on her ridiculously short Hogwarts uniform. "I am here with my husband, Jake Mahr, where' s Jamesy" She asked and smeared some of the mud off the ground on Lily's face.  
  
Lily coughed and wiped the mud off and put it all over Paris's outfit. Paris squealed and then hissed, "That's the last straw Evans!" Paris said and wiped the mud as best as she could off her new blouse and jeans. "Huh?" Lily began but then found out what she meant.  
  
Jake, Lucious, and Reverous Snape, were all coming towards her, punching their fists into their hands. Lily slowly got up, scared to death of what might happen. "Hello Evans! We're here to kick some butt! Because you stole (Paris growled), Oh I'm sorry, really stole Paris Watson's exboyfriend." said Lucious smiling. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, Malfoy didn't see exactly what she was pointing her wand at but he THOUGHT it was him. "Riddikulous" Lily whispered as the small boggart behind Jake became a dementor. "AHHHHH! SAVE ME YOU IDIOT! JAKE GET OVER HERE!" screamed Paris as Jake stood where he was. Paris took off, as the other Slytherins followed her. Lily laughed nervously and then ran off into the shopping center. Her cold feet slowly walked towards a small nursery called, "Baby".  
  
And just as Lily walked in the nurse stopped her. "Hello your Lily Evans? (Lilly shook her head) Well you had twins, boy and girl. And actually they came much earlier from the Bobby Sprouts then the Herbology teacher wanted them to, but there perfectly healthy and now you can pick them up in the back of this store"Just as Lily went in there, she spotted James talking to a very gorgeous girl. Lily's face turned red hot as she went towards her husband. She felt like pouting.  
  
"Hello James who is this?" Lily said with a very cruel look on her face. James had just finished laughing at something and then stared at lily. " Well Licorice called and I came down here to get some coffee with her right after you left, then I was going to meet up with you..." he said as Lily stayed sill waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, Locrecia this is my wife, Lily Marie Evans." He said as Locrecia said, "Oh really, man I had to take Lifestry class too when I was your age, doesn't it suck?" she asked, her long brown hair flashing. "No really Locrecia, we're seriously engaged" James said. "Oh really! I'm so happy for you, James getting married--at 17. Did you tell mum or dad yet?" she asked being very preppy. Lily just wondered how long has he known this girl. Has he been going out with her? He just wanted to leave Liyl and go to "locrecia"? Locrecia, what kind of name is that anyway?  
  
Thought Lily. Lily couldn't help but think this was another girlfriend of James, because he used to be known as the "player".  
  
"Yeah why?" "Just wondering becasue when I got married at 16 mum and dad killed me" she said sadly. Lily gasped. She was cheating on her husband too! This was wrong. Lily thought. "So how's little Luella and Christion doing?" James asked as Lily freaked out.  
  
SHE IS STILL CHEATING ON HER HUSBAND AND HER KIDS! Lily shuddered and then said, " WHO ARE YOU? AND STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND AND OUR TWINS!" Lily yelled as James and Locrecia both jumped back. " EW! I'm his sister" squealed Locrecia. Lily's eyes widened. "His sister?" Lily repeated as James laughed, "You thought..? That she was my...?" he couldn't stop laughing as slowly Locrecia and Lily joined in to. "So anyway ,how old are you?" Lily asked when they calmed down. "I'm 26, and just got out of Hoggins College. In Germany. Then I took a plane here, and I was hoping to live with you guys while you had the house for like what, three months?" said Locrecia. As James said, "Yeah can she?" James asked. "Where will she sleep?" replied lily. "In the living room" replied Locrecia. "Ok I guess" said Lily.  
  
James hugged Liyl and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks Lily" he said as they all went into the nursery. Lily and Locrecia both rushed in the back to see the babies. Lily ran towards the small crib in the back and peered inside. Two gerber babies stared back at her. "Hey James! It's Sayre and little harry" Lily said as James nodded in a agreement to the names. Liyl stared at the babies. Sayre had bright red hair, like Lily, and strange blue eyes. Harry had lots of black hair, and green eyes. When they had arrived at home, Lily was estatic with her twins. She thought they were the cutest things in the world. Lily bathed them, dressed them(in the same clothes), and did Sayre's hair really cute.  
  
Everywhere she went Sayre had a big green bow on top of her head. Lily it was utragously cute. But James though it was completely upsurd. When Liyl tried to put a darling little bow tie on her son, James would say he looked ridiculous. Liyl secretly did not like Larcocia. She would always talk to her brother, and por Lily would not get any private time with him, or even undertsand what they were talking about/.  
  
So her only friends were Lila and the twins now. Ashmire and Sirius ended up having a cute baby boy named Jeremy. Ashmire said she hated it when Sirius put that stupid mini balck leather jacket on Jeremy and put on a tiny mohawk on the poor boys head. Ashmire wished she had a girl to fi her hair up with and to take her shopping. But no, she had to get stuck with a boy.  
  
Ashmire's advice was just to keep Larcocia very busy somehow. After all she did just get out of college where's her job?  
  
The rest of the day Lily had walked around merrily. She had twins, that she showed off all day. She must have stopped in the baby store five times, and the Emerald Cafe three times. James had told Lily that they better get going or else Larcocia would get mad. But Lily snapped at James and told him that she was not read y to go and that she still had to go to the pet palace for little Lila and she had to stop in Mixins Market of Madness for gorceries.  
  
James didn't object but he just took Lacrocia home with him. Lily told him that she would be fine on her own. But Liyl was so mad at Lacrocia that she could cry. Because everywhere she went, Larcocia was there. She could never be alone with James, no longer how much she tried to get her away.  
  
When Lily got home, Laurenica was everywhere. She was always sitting beside James and talking to him. But Lily had just grabbed James and told him that she was sick of Lacrocia. James seemed to understand so he made up a good plan to get her away. Lily was so happy that James had gotten Lacrocia to go to sleep first so that for once they could be alone. She and James were sitting down next to each other on the soft couch.  
  
James stared deeply at Lily did too. She loved his hazel eyes, and his beautiful smile. Lily simply leaned her head to one side and James leaned his to the other. He threw his arms around Lily's waist and Lily put hers around his strong shoulders. Eventually a very long kiss began and Lily was over joyed. She had never kissed a guy like that before. She felt extra special. Just then James stopped as he heard a noise. Lily stared admiringly at him and didn't even notice that other people were in the room. But Lily saw James's ears and face grow very pale.  
  
As Lily just looked around and gasped. There stood Professor Mcgonagall, the Lifestry professor, Locrecia Johnson, Ashmire Starr, Sirius Black, and the dog, Lila.  
  
After a while, Professor Mcgonagall said something. "James Potter, you are expelled from this school. Lily, you are to get a new husband tomorrow for this project" said Mcgongall. James started tyo yell, "What the hell did I do?" " You kissed the girl and if you guys would have gone any further you would have been severely punished. Lily you cannot do anything to a guy so you are to stay." Said Mcgonagall. " We're almost married! And we can't even kiss!?" screeched Lily. James also objected but Mcgonagall screamed at him to get his things. " I can't believe Dumbledore agreed wit hthis project! Jeckle if anyone else does this, this project is permanetly gone"  
  
Liyl ran to James and she hugged him hard and pouted hard. James eyes were bloodshot and his face was still pale. Lily's tears washed his shirt as James put his stuff into jhis suitcase. James was still in major shock. Mcgonagall loved him, why was she so fired up over an engaged couple making out in their bedroom. How did they know anyways? Were there cameras planted?  
  
Lily was now off of James and asked the same questions to Mcgonagall. She answered, " Well everyone's house came with a dog or cat or owl. So they would prowl around the house and act normal. But we put a special charm on their eyes, so that we can see everything you two were doing. And Lily, phone calls that go all night are not acceptable. And the husbands are not allowed to go anywhere close to the wives. Sirius was doing the same to Ashmire today, so we already have him. And like Ashmire, you are being very stubborn and won't leave us alone until we're dead." Ashmire looked like she had cried for hours with otu stopping at all.  
  
Lily hugged Ashmrie and Sirius. Sirius looked just as Pale as James. Lily was crying hard. And everything went black just as James stepped in the room.  
  
A/N: Surprised? Yeah I decided to show you how much Lily seemed to grow up. In the beginning, I was younger so you know, I wrote like she wasn't 17. I wrote like she was like 10 or something. Now this is when everything goes wrong! 


	3. Lost Forever

Chapter 3, Lost but not found  
  
Lily woke up in the hospital. The last thign she saw was James walking in the room. Now she was in the hospital--not the hospital wing-- the wizard and witch hospital for serious injuries. Beside her was a small boy who looked extremely hurt. "Mommy?" he asked as Lily gave him a bizarre look. "Mommy?" said Lily as she looked at the boy.  
  
" Mom, it's me Harry, Sayre's here too but she's in the bathroom." He said as Lily got up. A strange women was besdie him and she said, " Hello Ms .Evans! Pleasure to meet you. Well your kids, from the Lifestry class, have grown abnormally. They were suppose to stay babies but a month or two goes bye and look now their 7 years old." She said as Liyl remembered calling her kids, Harry and Sayre. " Well here they are, and well I leave them to you. I have to go back to the castle. Bye now" was all she said and disapperated. Lily looked at the little harry. Then a little girl walked by. "Hi, I'm Sayre" she said. Lily glanced at her beautiful baby girl. She was so cute. Liyl smiled and asked, "Where's daddy?".  
  
Sayre burst into tears and Harry said, "Lost, gone, they kicked him out of school a month ago. You just woke from akoma. That was one spell you got hit from" he said. Lily's eyes widened as she stood up and reached for a cute shirt and pants beside her bed. Lily put on a green shirt with ong dark blue jeans. Lily then held both her kids hads and walked straight out of the hospital.  
  
When she reached outside, she realized that she was now in Diagon Alley. The place was almost deserted and not one soul could be seen. She walked towards the leaky couldren and paid for a sweet. The man gave her a weird look, because here was a 17 year old women with two kids at the age of seven. "Sure and two king sized beds right?" said the man aas Liyl nodded and took her kids to the room. Sayre and Harry rushed inside and both fighted over who was going to get the bathroom first. Lily sat on the bed and relaxed.  
  
She had so many questions, like where was James, and would he be okay? Lily was stranded in a hotel room with two kids. Lily wanted to cal Ashmire or Sirius, or James. But then it hit her, she could call Jame's cell phone! She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
FInally the answering achine came on, " Sorry me and Lily are busy and are not excepting any phone calls, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you, Hold on Lily! I'm putting on my answering machine, ooo yeah thats the spot...BEEEEP. Lily laughed and left voice mail.  
  
" Hey James it's me, pick up baby. Well I have no clue where I am or where you are. So please give me a ring back. Thanks bye, love you" . Lily just smiled and laughed.  
  
She then felt the sadness. Lily watched Sayre and Harry then arguing about who was going to get the mint on the pillow. She then decided to tell them to stop and sit down. "Listen, I'm going to call the hospital and ask if Ashmire's there. Ok?" asked Lily. "Aunt Ashmire went with Uncle Sirius and Dad, she too got kicked out of school. Because she started attacking the teachers, along with Daddy and Uncle Sirius . Because that wikid woman put a defensive spell on you, and it ended up being to strong for you to handel and it knocked you out." Said little Sayre.  
  
Lily was strongly impressed by hw smart her children were. She smiled, said thank you, and called Ashmire. But all she got was, "Hey guys! Me and Sirius are you know hanging out now so leave me a cool message and I'll pick up. "I'm ready Ashmire!" Hold on Sirius hello message here! "Really! Well hey dudes, me and Ashmire are doign you know a little somethign now so bye". SIRIUS!!!! Ok leave me I mean us a message bye..."  
  
Lily grabbed her kids and took them with her downsatires. She looked around for the nearest train station. "King's Kross was closed due to difficulties but a place called the Widows Web is open let's go there" answered Lily.  
  
SHe took her kids and ran there. STill no one could be seen. As soon as Lily jumped in the entrance way she saw a black and violent purple train about to take off. "WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" screamed Lily, not thinking where this train led to. The driver let her get on and then the train zoomed far away.  
Lily looked at the people on the train. There were kids dressed in maroon cloaks with gold buttons pinned on them. Liyl noticed a symbol on their shirt. It was an unusual symbol with a bat over a silver wand and a god wand with a flower at the end of it. Liyl thought it must be some weird school that she has nto seen before.  
  
A 17 year old boy smiled at her to sit down but Lily just said, "I go out with james later". She walked slowly and finally found a corridor with only one girl sitting inside. "Hello can I sit by you" asked Liyl as the pretty girl nodded and started at her. "Who might you be?" asked lily. "I'm Anda Manae the snow elf and you are?" The girls had blue gray eyes and long silvery white hair. She was very pretty. "The Snow elf?" asked Lily onfused. "Yes, and are you on the right train? Are you going to Batwings Acadamy of the Elvish too?" asked the girl. LIly shook her head and sat down.  
  
Lily wondered what she was going to do. She knew that her dad was a little bit of Elvish and apparently everyone thought her and Sayre were Elves too. Because of the red hair and green eyes, Irish, has alot to do with elves. Alot of Elves are Irish because that's where they originated from.  
  
Lily didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. Or maybe she should just ask the driver to stop, she thought. But she was quite facinated by Elves. For she had done alot of studying on them. Ever since she had learned about how much kindness they had done in history, she began doing alot of research on them. All these thoughts were interrupted by Sayre and Harry. "Mum! Can we get some candy off the tray?" they begged as Likly threw some gold in there hands and they began choosing. The women holding the tray gave Lily a bizarre look. "What?" asked Lily.  
  
"This is wizard change my dear" she said. Lily panicked. She completely forgot that little gold coins called "Leafs" is what you pay elves. "Here I'll pay for them" said a girl around 17 in the back of the bus. She had short red hair with bright green eyes, she looked very familliar. " Thanks! Hey wanna sit with us--" Lily began but then stopped and stared at the girl.  
  
"ASHMIRE!" screamed Lily leaping up high as the girl smiled. "LILY!" she screeched as they hugged tightly. "So why didn't you pick up when I ringed you?" asked Lily as Ashmrie frowned. "Well Mcgonall didn't like the fact that we were using special wizard stuff that could sneak around Hogwart rules. So she took them away, that--" said Ashmire as she stopped because she saw Sayre and harry right there. Ashmire sat down with Lily as the other girl got up and went to another seat.  
  
"Where's James, and what are you doing here?" asked Lily hoping at least her bestfriend could answer that question. " I don't know where James is, the last I saw him he was struggling toget out of Mcgonagall's invisble ropes. But then Mcgonagall took me and Sirius to Diagon Alley and well...., Sirius and me took different paths" said Ashmire as Liyl gave a weird look. "WHat?" asked Lily.  
  
" Well Sirius went to the Hospital to look for you, and I bought some things. Then he told me that youweren't in the hospital. So I told him that he should keep loking for ou. And well dinc I'm a good deal of Elvish in my blood I decided to finish school at Batwings Acaamy of the Elvish. I gave Sirius our seven year old baby boy, Andrew Coal Black, to take with him while I finished school." Said Ashmire as Liyl gave an impressed look which quickly changed to a very fearful sad look. LIly even got tears down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Lily" asked Ashmire. Lily looked up at her, "I hope my James is ok" she said and leaned her head on Ashmire's shoulder. "he'll be okay Lily" said Ashmire. "I hope so Ashmire. I mean remember, James and are to get married so I guess he has to be okay. And we should have a son named Harry too. SO he'll have to be okay right? He'll have too" Lily said and bursted into alot of tears. "He will Lily, don't worry, he will" said Ashmire as she comforted her friend.  
  
It was 2 hours and they had finally reached the very tip of dark woods. The train stopped and all the elves got out. Lily and Ashmire were last as they got off the train. The elves had very different color hair. Some had green, red, blue, violet, and white hair. Ashmire told her that their born like that. A very tall women with violent red hair told the girls to get on a horse and a guy shall get on bhind them. AShmrie said to Lily that that's the way the elves ride horses.  
  
SO Lily and Ashmire each got on a sterling white horse beside each other. Veyr quickly men were arguing on who should sit by Lily and Ashmire. Lily just pulled up her son, harry, and told him to hold on tight. As Lily looked around for Sayre, Ashmrie was dong, "Iney Meany MINI mo". Sayre wasa cuddled up next to a bopy around her age.  
  
The boy talked very cosely to ehr as Sayre gigled alot. Lily laughed and looked at Ashmire. She had the most handsome boy Lily had ever seen. He had golden blond hair with very handsome blue eyes. Man, if Sirius was here Ashmire would be in big trouble. "His name is Kyrin Hinson. Is he not the cutest?" asked Ashmire. "He is very cute. But don't forget abotu Sirius. COme on Ashmire don't forget about him okay!"  
  
Lily said. Ashmriej ust bellowed well he's not here now. And Lily shrugged and kept telling Harry that Aunt Ashmire was not cheating on Uncle Sirius. The instructer started telling the to gallop alogn the path of the forest. But they shouldn't make loud noises or else things might get woken that they don't want to be woken.  
  
Lily just started galloping into the dark woods for 2 or 3 hours. She then looked around and panicked. Where was everybody, she thoguht. Now her and her son were stranded int the middle of no where. Slwoly she had galloped the same way she was going, thinking that maybe tey were very ahead and that they had fell way behind. But very soon they came into a clearing with a small hut in the middle. Lily was very tirsty and hungrey so she decided maybe it was a point to stop and relax. SO she took her son off of the horse and told him to wait next to it. Lily slowly got up and walked up to the door. She knocked two times and no one answered. "HELLO?" asked Lily as a young fellow came to the door. "HELLO! Are you a fairy? Must not you be. Or else you would have known that one kock means a hello. Two knocks mean just passing by. And three knocks mean to answer the door. Four knocks mean to come in. Five knocks mean that you want food. Six knocks mean to give you water. Seven knocks means your in trouble and eight knocks mean you want to chat or want to party." He seemed he wanted ot go on and on but a very pretty girl interrupted. " Father, do not bother these guests. Their probably just lost leves let me take care of it." She said. She stepped outside. She had very pretty brown hair wth amdmiring brown eyes. She didn't have pointy ears though...  
  
"May I help you miss?" she asked as Lily just recognized her. "Hey, Dell I missed you girl" Lily said screaming up and down. "Hey TWIN!" shouted Delmassa. Lily then asked her what she was doing here. "Well I had to come to help gramps get better. Also I thought I told you, I'm a forest predictor. We warn the animals and elves and others if danger is coming." She said as Lily smiled. SHe had not seen Delmassa is many months.  
  
Well Dell was a Ravenclaw so Liyl didn't see her that much at achool etheir. "Really!" said Lily as she asked Delmassa where the school was. Delmassa put a tricky spell on the horse so that it would take her directly there. Lily told her good bye and that she'd bisit her again. But then just as Lily got on the horse, the horse galloped very fast nearly knocking her and Harry off.  
  
She soon reached a cobble stone castle. It belended so very well with the trees that Lily could barely see it. Soon the horse came to a stop and allowed her and her son off. Lily tpetted the horse and thanked it as she and Harry moved on.  
  
Then she stopped at the gate. What am I doing here lily asked herself crying. I should be out looking for my husband Lily sniffled as Harry Hugged her. Lily smiled and then sighed, "Harry lets get out of here" lily said. "What about Sayre?" asked Harry. Lily then stopped. "Well Ashmire will take care of her" Lily said slowly. "Well it's getting dark out, lets go back to Delmassa's house and spend the night there."  
The horse came galloping back as soon as Lily called for it. It nuzzled her hand affectionitly letting Lily on. Lily got on with Harry at her back and than galloped slowly into the forest again.  
It wasn't long before she reached Delmassa's house. The horse stopped in front of the house.. Lily smiled to herself trying to remember the number of knocks she had to use. "Six or seven.." lily sighed than remembering it was four. She knocked hard on the door four times when Delmassa answered. "Something wrong Lil?" she asked as she stared at them.  
  
"Well Dell I will tell you about that later, but can you please let us spend tonigt in here?" she asked as Delmassa answered "ofcourse" and let them in. An old woman was staring into a mystical globe. She had long curly grey hair with grey eyes. She had a violent purple scarf rapped around her head and looked very concerened about something. "Ah, I was expecting you." she said as they came in.  
  
"That's ,y Grandmother Agatha. She's teaching me how to be a predictor." Delmassa answered. "So that's why you always made O's in Divination while everyone else failed.." said Lily smiling. "Well that was easy stuff. Forest Predicting is hard. I mean I didn't even see you guys coming" said Delmassa sadly. Lily than thought of something. "Can I ask her a question?" asked Lily as Delmassa sighed than said okay. Harry went with Delmassa to et some cookies while Lily sat across from Agatha on a pillow. "DO you know where my fiancé is?" The woman sighed an looked up at her.  
  
She studied Lily's face and than concentrated on the globe. Lily saw nothing at all in it but the woman seemed too. "What does this fellow look like Ms.Evans?" she asked as Lily realized the woman probably predicted her last name. "Tall, thick black glasses, hazel eyes, thick black, messy hair" she said as the woman stared into her globe. After what seemed like an hour she started to speak. " I see a dark place now, a fountain, gold walls, a bus, a court room, a;lot of doors and stairs. And a wand and a red cross together forming a badge of some sort.  
  
" She said as Lily tried to think of a place like that. "Also child, this not one place these are just flashes of what the man your talking about saw." She said as Lily sighed. "The Ministry of Magic then St.Mungos, what?" Lily said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Dellmassa seemed to be in great conversation with Lily's so. 


	4. Ashmire's Love

Chapter 4 Ashmire's Love  
  
"Sayre, wake up" whispered Ashmire to Sayre. "She's been crying all night long," said a voice as Ashmire looked around. "Whose there?" asked Ashmire her candle light on it's last flame. "Sylvia Knox. I'm her friend." Answered a girl with short messed up brown hair and glowing blue eyes. "Oh well can you help me wake her up." Said Ashmire as she tried to wake up Sayre. "Wake up Sayre, it's me Sylvia and Ashmire." Said Sylvia tugging on Sayre's green lace dress. "What?" said a grunted voice as Sayre turned over. "Get up Sayre! It's Auntie Ashmire! (Boy did that sound Dorky, thought Ashmire) We have to go find your Mom. I have a feeling she is off to find James." Sayre leaped out of bed and ran to her dresser and grabbed the lit candle. She fixed her hair into an untouched ponytail and walked up to Ashmire. "Can she come with us?" asked Sayre. "I don't think so. I don't think it's right to cut her from school" sighed Ashmire and Sayre continued to plead. "Come on Ashe. She knows every way of the forest! She lived here with her Pa pa!" Ashmire looks at Sylvia. "I guess.." Sylvia smiles and packs her stuff silently. "Ok guys let's get packed and we'll go find Lily" said Ashmire as she grabbed a pair of clothes and started to put them on. Sayre grabbed a robe and so did Sylvia as they all got dressed silently. "Ok ready guys? Let's go!" whispered Ashmire as they left their room and entered and empty corridor. "Great how do we get out of here?" Ashmire looked at her wand and smiled right before Sylvia said something. "Cuminidae Pointer!" shouted Ashmire as a sudden gust of wind blew towards the right way to exit. "Wow" mouthed Sayre and Sylvia. "This Way!" Ashmire, Sayre and Sylvia all ran down the silent corridor hoping they wouldn't run into anybody. Soon they entered a dark room with silver stars decorated on the ceiling. It was so dark you couldn't see where the hall ended. But as Ashmire ran quicker and quicker down the hall she ran into something hard and tall. She fell back and Sayre and Sylvia sat there trying to see what the thing was. The man took off his hood and looked down at the beautiful girl who ran into him. Ashmire was so scared she fell back almost hitting the floor but saved by the mysterious man. "Please let me go." she breathed hoping the man would let go of her. "I won't ever let that happen again." Said the deep voice. Ashmire sighed trying to think of what this man meant by this. "Ashmire Starr your such a beauty." Ashmire felt his warm fingers gripping her shoulders. She winced and then closed her eyes shut hoping it was a dream than she shouted out, "Are you here, Sayre, Sylvia?" she asked as the man spoke. "Yes there in my friend's arms" he said. Than the man carried Ashmire out of the room and out of the castle followed by his two friends. When they were outside Ashmire opened her eyes to see who the mad man was and to see if the girls were okay. He has my wand.panicked Ashmire. "Okay look who I am Ashe" Ashmire looked up and saw a man that looked so familiar with handsome black hair and solid blue eyes. "Sirius!" she shouted and kissed him as he kissed her back. "How. Where. When?" she began but Sirius cut her off. "They threw me out of the school and I ran out to find you. Of course I knew you were Elvish so I tried Batwings academy, because I also knew you wanted to finish your education. And I knew you wouldn't go home facing the fact that your parents would kill you if they knew you got cut out of school" he smiled as Ashmire hugged him crying slightly. "I'm so happy your okay." she cried and hugged him closer. He kissed her cheek and told her it would be okay and she smiled.  
"But who are your friends? James, Maybe?" hoped Ashmire as Sirius looked at the floor. "I wish Ashe. I looked all over for him.But this is Remus and Peter." He said as Ashmire looked at him. "Remus cut class?" she asked sounding shocked. "Yeah but you know him his friends are in trouble." He said as Ashmire walked up to Lupin. "Thanks Lupin" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "My pleasure Ashe" he said as she smiled. "One question Ashmire" said Peter. "Yes Peter?" asked Ashmire amazed that Peter actually talked. "Whose this?" he asked pointing to Sylvia. "Sylvia Knox. Sayre's friend." Said Ashmire as Sirius looked alarmed. "Ashe, does she know that erm.Sayre is well you know (his voice grew tense and quieter) not real?" asked Sirius as Ashmire looked alarmed too. "I don't think.no she doesn't how could she know?" Ashmire asked as she looked at Sirius. "You might want to tell her" he said. "Oh okay" she said as she pulled Sylvia aside and whispered that to her. "Sylvia. Um you see Lily and James were partners in a family project. And our teacher made these babies that are made to get older quicker. And well Sayre is one of those babies. And she's not real and when the projects over she won' t be here anymore." Ashmire said as Sylvia looked at the floor and cried. Ashmire hugged her and picked her up. She comforted her after awhile and then she turned back to Sirius. "What do we do now?" she asked. "Well were going to get on these horses I borrowed and find Lily and James. I have no clue where they are." Said Sirius and Ashmire nodded. "Let's go. But the last time I saw Lils she was on her way to this castle but she never showed she's somewhere in here." Ashmire said looking at he dark sky. "Okay you heard her guys." Said Sirius as Ashmire sat on his horse with him. After a while they too came across Delmassa's hut and they stopped because it was way to dark to continue. "Let's sleep here if we can" said Sirius as the men agreed. They tied their horses to the trees and everyone except Ashmire and Sirius went up to the door.  
"Sirius I love you. Thank you for coming back for me" she said as she rested her head on his warm chest. "I love you too Ashe. And I would always come back for you." He said and kissed her forehead as Ashmire smiled. She then went to the door with the others. Sirius knocked and a beautiful girl answered the door. "Dell? Is that you girl?" asked Ashmire trying hard to see her face through shadowed darkness. "Yes! Ashmire! Hello it's so great to see you. And Sirius oh nice to see you boy. And Lupin.." she began but se stared at him and smiled. "It's VERY good to see you" she said as he smiled and hugged her. Ashmire looked at Sirius wondering when this started. "Come in guys!" she said happily as Sirius, Ashmire, Peter, Remus, Sylvia, and Sayre walked in. "Lily is here with Harry their sleeping in the other room. Do you guys want a room too?" asked Delmassa as they all nodded. "Okay I see how Ashe and Sirius are a couple you guys can have that room and share the King sized bed. Lupin you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Peter you can sleep on the couch" They all agreed except Ashmire shivered when she said for her and Sirius to share a bed. That was too much for her. She panicked but when she looked at Sirius he looked fine with it actually better than fine with that. "Sirius just because we share a bed doesn't mean that we well you know have to." Ashmire's eyes grew worried as Sirius smiled. "It's okay Ashe I'm not a beast. I won't pull anything funny on you. And what made you think I would?" he looked at her as her face was relieved. "Well your reputation at school isn't that great. It says that you well go from girl to girl at night." she said as Sirius disagreed. " Well that just shows you can't believe everything you hear" he said and kissed her. 'We'll talk to Lily in the morning I'm going to bed." She said as Sirius agreed and followed her. As they arrived in there room Ashmire flipped off her shirt and pants and took out her silky pajamas. Sirius seemed alerted by this but Ashmire had 3 brothers and was use to changing when they were around. Ashmire than flipped on her pajamas and laid down as Sirius went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he slept next to Ashmire and fell asleep.  
  
Lily woke up and found that Harry was still sleeping. She put her hair in a loose braid and took a candle with her upstairs. It was still pretty dark out but the morning was still young. When she saw Delmassa cooking a lot of waffles for breakfast she spoke up. "Morning Del" she said cheerfully as Delmassa smiled. "Mornin' Lily" she said. "Having company? I see there's 11 plates out! There should only be 5. Me you Harry, your granny and gramps." She said as Delmassa shook her head. "Nope not expecting company." She said. "What?" asked Lily confused. "Well Sirius, Ashmire, Peter, Lupin, Sayre, and a sweet girl named Sylvia decided to stop by last night while you were sleeping." Delmassa said as she started to pour orange juice in the cups. "Really!? Well that's wonderful! Are they awake yet?" asked Lily hopefully. "Nope. Well Lupin is though we had a nice chat this morning. He's sitting outside now watching the horses." She said as Lily sat down and drank some orange juice.  
"Mom!" shouted a girl voice as Lily jumped up. "Hey Sayre! How's Mom's baby girl doing?" Lily asked as Sayre jumped on her lap. "Great! Where's Harry?" she asked as she smiled. "He's in the bedroom. But don't wake him. I s'pose he's still tired." she began but Sayre ran in her bedroom. "Kids." sighed Lily and then heard someone else waking up. "Sister!" shouted Ashmire as she ran and hugged Lily. Lily smiled "Morning" said Lily as she saw Sirius walk towards Lily. "Hey how's my girl doing?" asked Sirius as he hugged Lily. Lily kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you Sirius! So how are you and Ashmire doing?" asked Lily as Sirius blushed. "Well very good I mean we shared a bed together." he began but Ashmire punched him. "You wish! Well I mean we did but we didn't do anything." Said Ashmire as she laughed. Lily frowned and sat down. Just as she watched Sirius and Ashmire giggling and flirting it made Lily think of James. "What if we never find him Sirius? I miss.James." Lily cried as Sirius comforted her. "We are going to find him I promise Lily" Sirius said as Ashmire hugged Lily.  
  
A/N: Well that explains a lot. Now I am trying to show you how close Sirius and Ashmire are getting, and how great of friends Sirius and Lily are. Also how much Lily misses James. Also there's something special that I'm not going to reveal for a while about Sylvia Knox. Plus your probably wondering why little harry and Sayre are still here because they're not in school and it says that when the project is over they disappear. Well that will be explained soon enough. And Jame's sounds so far away but he's a lot closer than you think. Plus notice there's something going on between Lupin and Delmassa. 


	5. All Alone

Chapter 5 All Alone  
  
James slept on a rock stone bed trying to dream. He was surrounded by cold air, stonewalls, and a little light beside his bed. It was pitch black and nothing could be heard nor seen. Finally James woke up and when he woke up it was so dark it seemed like his eyes were still closed. "Lily?" he asked as his voice echoed breaking the deadly silence. "Hello, anyone?" his voice rang through the stonewalls almost reflecting. "Hush, will ya!" shouted a woman's voice. James stopped but then realized it wasn't Lily. "Who are you? Ashe?" he yelled as the woman's footsteps were heard coming closer. "Who is Ashe? I am Maureen Masdagger. I am suppose to be watching you." She said as she shines a flashlight in his eyes. "Oh where am I?" he asked as he collapsed his eyes in his hands. "You are in the dungeons of Clozzy." She said darkly. "Clozzy? Where the hell is Clozzy?" he asked as the girl touched his face with her soft fingers. She reminded him of Lily. But he made sure his mind didn't trick him into thinking so.  
  
"Clozzy is a land where normally spell casted idiots that need to learn simple lessons go. Well at least be happy you're not in Azkaban. That nice bearded man made sure that you didn't go to Azkaban." She told him as she felt his face again. "Why are you touching my face?" he asked grabbing the woman's hand. "To see how cold you are. And how much warming up you'll need." She said as James didn't object to it again and let her fingers run through his hair now. "You're a handsome man James Potter, you know that?" she said as her hands were now on his chest. "I'm feeling uncomfortable." He said as he tried to stand up but it was too late. Somehow, when he wasn't looking she had tied him to a chair.  
  
"Please stop," he yelled as her hands were now running up and down his back. "I am suppose to put moves on you. It's part of your torture. You have a lovely girlfriend and I am supposed to make you feel bad of wanting something you can't have." She said smiling. James tried to grab her hands and put them away from him. "I don't anything from you!" he yelled as she frowned. "Well too bad because your going to get something from me anyway" she said as she started trying kiss him. "STOP MAUREEN" screamed a voice but it wasn't James. James tried to look and the girl suddenly held James in her arms tighter. "MAUREEN! Stop molesting the prisoners! That is against the rules! You know that! By the way theirs a man waiting for you outside!" a mans voice echoed as the women kissed James on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Sorry sweetie. But I'm married." She said and ran off James and disappeared.  
  
"Sorry about that. That women needs a man in her life. Poor thing, she doesn't even know that the man waiting for her is a security guard." Said a voice as footsteps were heard walking towards James. James laughed uncomfortably still in shock from that women. "I'm Professor Darkman. I am the owner of the Clozzy dungeon. And you are?" asked the man as his face now shown through the darkness. He was tall man with a boyish smile and very nice blue eyes. Also he had perfect short brown hair that would make him seem unbelievably handsome to any woman. "James Potter and when may I ask am I getting out of here?" he asked as the kind man untied him. "Now. You've actually been here for a few months Potter. You've just been unconscious I guess. Now you can go right at this moment, but where would you go? You have no where to be." The man said as James gave him an untrustworthy look. "I have to find my girl" James gulped. "My very beautiful girl" he said as the man gave him a strange look. "I don't know I mean she's looking for you right? If she truly loved you she would have found you by now, wouldn't she?" he said as James thought about that.  
  
It was true Lily probably could have found him by months in here. But than again she was probably unconscious like James. What am I thinking? James thought to himself. I love Lily and that's all that matters! I have to find her! She could be hurt now! Or some dude could have found her and they got married! I have to find Lily! James thought and then stood up. "Let me out!" he scolded as the man laughed. "Okay if you truly want too." the man said and flicked his wand. Then James blinked and when he opened his eyes and he was outside on a snowy day. It's freezing! James thought. He was cold and he only had ripped jean pants on. His chest was bare and so were his arms. His tattoo on his arm showed freely to anyone to see and his chest was rather tanner then it was. Also he had unfamiliar scars running on his arms and back. He wondered how they got there.  
  
"Oh well" James said as he continued to walk. Then he heard someone coming. A very pretty girl with long, stunning, shining brown hair that fell to her waist and light freckles on her face. Also she had matching brown eyes. Then James fell backwards literally when he realized who she was-Paris Watson. She was so mean to Lily and yet was wanted by every man and boy.  
  
"James? Is that you?" she whispered, as she didn't seem all that surprised. "Yeah what are you doing here?" he said as she examined his chest and arms. "What are you doing with out your shirt in this weather? Never you mind it's because you're married or about to be to that red haired jackass. Anyways this is my school that's why I am here," Paris said as James moaned.  
  
"Lily is not a jack ass! Now you are! You bastard! We prob. wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He sneered knowing that without her it wouldn't have made a difference. "Well for one, I wasn't the one who was kissing someone on the couch in front of that watch dog! Yes Potter news gets around! (She said as she saw that his face was pale) Also it's actually all Lily's fault! If you just would have stayed with me and her with Jake you wouldn't be in this mess!" she yelled as James sighed as she started to cry a little. He knew Paris still liked him but he didn't have any interest in her he had to much interest in Lily, to be honest he always had).  
  
"Paris stop crying! Plus I would have never stayed with you even if Lily was there or not! I hated you! You slytherin wack-O! I only went out with you because I thought if I went out with a Slytherin Lily would get jealous! But she didn't because she got me jealous instead! And then we had a date together and kissed and that was the best damn kiss I ever got! You suck at kissing and you're always all over guys! So go home you whore! You have fun with that jackass Jake! Good-bye forever Paris Watson!" he yelled. Paris's face grew red and she cried harder. James then felt bad about what he said because that was pretty mean. He literally cussed her out and she didn't even cuss at him once, only at Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry I cussed at you Paris okay! I am sorry I hurt your feelings! But to be honest I meant everything I just said though. Bye" he said as he walked off and left her crying on the bench. As he walked down he saw people stare at him wondering what he was doing at school. "Hi James" said a girly voice as James turned around. A tomboyish girl stood there with long light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh hi Tabitha." He said smiling. Tabitha and him were really good friends at one point but then she got transferred to another school in their 3rd year.  
  
"What are you doing here!" he asked as she giggled.  
  
"I got transferred back! And I heard splendid new that you and Lily got engaged! I always knew you guys would be together!" Tabitha said sweetly.  
  
"Oh thanks. But you never told me that me and lily would probably end up together." James said confusingly.  
  
"Well James I tried to tell you but when you and Lily were fighting you got really angry and weepy every time I mentioned her name." Tabitha replied eagerly. "Oh really? Well I got to see the head master than we could have coffee or something later." James said as she nodded and walked off with a handsome hufflepuff guy that James had never seen. But James wasn't jealous because him and Tabitha were just best friends.  
Then James stepped in to the castle smiling. "I'll be seeing you Lily Evans. I'll be seeing you soon. I promise I won't ever stop looking for you! I promise."  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that was the shortest 2page and half chapter probably ever recorded in history but I'm trying to hard to get to chapter 6. I guess I am rushing things but oh well. It seemed like the perfect place to stop. And your really going to love Tabitha. In chapter 6 James and her go out for coffee after James finds out that Dumbledore went out somewhere and won't be back for a while. Tabitha is a real sweetheart and she is going to play a HUGE part in this story. Also there is something between her and Ashmire that you find out in the nest chapter.  
  
And about James's promise to never stop looking for Lily-he never does stop looking for her. And Lily never stops looking for him. For all you huge Lily fans don't worry it will be switched back to where Lily is in chapter 7. I am also now planning Lily and James wedding for in the high chapters (chapters above 10). Or I was thinking I'll stop this in the high chapters and continue it in Part Two of the series The Past Generation. This right now is Part one: the Kiss of Reality which is part one in the whole series. I think theres going to be three parts. One with Lily and James's life without Harry. And then Lily and James have harry at the end of Part Two (Which is all about Lily and James planning the wedding and the wedding itself, the honeymoon, etc. (PG-13 rated). Then it will be beginning with Lily being pregnet up to when she dies and so does James.  
Than I think I'll start a new book. A totally new book about well I don't know but it will include Hogwarts or magic or both! Well I just wanted you to know what's in for my stories. Also after this chapter trust me your never going to want to put this story down! Or X it out I guess you could say.lol. 


	6. An undiscovered Relationship

Chapter 6  
  
'Hello, Professor Dumbledore?' James called out as he knocked on the headmaster's office. But no one answered. James then took out a piece of paper and wrote.  
  
Hello Professor.  
This is James Potter I think you've been expecting me. Well I'm looking for Lily! Has she been here? Is she looking for me? Do you know where she is? Well I hope you find these things out. Please help me find her and I promise I'll be good. Scared and worried,  
  
James H. Potter  
  
James smiled, good enough he thought. Than he remembered something fishy. He should go see if Lily's stuff is still here. To see if she's been here. But who can go in the Gryffindor girl's common room.  
  
"Netty! Lunetta!" shouted James as he ran down the halls. "What's the password to get in the common room?" James asked as Lunetta looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "James! What are you doing here?" she asked. She looked different to James now. She was hot. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a low cut Red shirt that was quite revealing. Than James slapped himself and looked at Lunetta's face instead of her quite open chest.  
"What are you wearing?" James asked. Lunetta laughed. "Well I have a boyfriend now. A mighty cute one who likes girls to dress like this. And he asked me too so I did. Now we go everywhere together" Lunetta smiled. Her same old bright blond hair and blue eyes glistened. "Well Luna that's because every guy likes girls to dress very revealing" James said as Lunetta blushed. "Listen Luna I think you should follow the dress code again. Come on, this guy is a moron. Go out with Nicholas Familious" James said sympathically. "But I can't because that is the guy I'm going out with and James when did you turn all sympathetic? And why are you back in school? And why do you care so much? Plus James if you must know you Sirius, Lupin, and dare I say it Peter are not here! So I'm forced to hang with other people, meaner more aggressive guys. You were the only nice guys James. Also my best friends aren't here anymore. So I have a new best friend. Tabitha Sterling. She's so cool and nice. She doesn't dress like me though she thinks it's sluty." Lunetta said crying a little because her best friends were gone. "Well I recommend Tabitha she's a great person at heart. Also Nicholas use to be a geek no offense, so now he's a jock? And I recommend you Luna as a big bro not to dress like that!" James said as he was amazed how much friends of his were pretty girls. "It's great to have you back James. I mean it. And fine I'll go to the common room and change thanks. Lily's lucky. Oh where is she?" Lunetta asked as James's eyes grew red. "I don't know." James said as Lunetta patted him on the shoulder. "I'll cut school and help you find her there's no point in staying here anymore." Lunetta said as James smiled. "But what about your studies?" asked James because he knew Lunetta was a very smart girl, like Lily and Ashmire, and she didn't like to quit an education. "Screw them! Dumbledore went somewhere the teachers are hard as crap on us about our N.E.W.T.S! I can't do this! Let's take Tabby with us too" said Lunetta as James nodded and they went off to the Common Room.  
When they arrived James asked her something as they rested on the couches. "Lupin and Peter aren't here?" asked James. "Nope they left awhile ago when Sirius came here to look for you, Ashmire, or Lily. I went up to Sirius asked him if he was still interested in me coming with him or in our relationship but he said no he was much too in love with Ashmire. And he said it would make him feel uncomfortable if I joined them. That's pretty lame huh? And so I was stuck here with a bunch of people I didn't know. But then Tabitha came 2 months ago and an immediate best friendship." Said Luna lying down next to James on the floor. "Man I miss Lily," he said as Lunetta looked over at him and grabbed his hand. "Listen James together me you and Tab will find her. I'm with ya till death" said Luna as James smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks Luna" said James as Luna got up and smiled. "Well I'm going to change to my regular clothes be right back" Lunetta said as she went into the Girl's Dorm room. "Wait" shouted James as he remembered the reason he was here. "Is Lily's stuff here?" he asked, Lunetta sighed. "Nope Dumbledore has it because Lily's bed was taken by Tabby. Sorry" Lunetta said as she walked into the girls common room. James sighed as he sat there thinking about Lily.  
He then fell asleep and began to dream about her. There they were in the middle of a field and Lily looked very pretty. She was in a short nightgown. She had silky red short shorts on and a silky very low top that resembled a bra. Over it was see through Light red thing. Her hair was beautiful and down and her green eyes were glowing at him as she stared at him in the field. James looked at himself he was wearing long short that were black with a red striek running through them. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I Love you" Lily said as she flipped her hair. "I love you too," James said smiling. Then all the dead plains turned into blooming flowers of many colors. "Wow" Lily said as James nodded. "I wish we could get married now," James said as Lily nodded. "Well we could if you can find me." She said her sweet voice as she bent down and smelt some roses. "Where are you" James asked realizing it was a dream. "In the Forests of Galadrial. Take a train to the Elvish Batwings School. And look in the woods for me!" Lily said as she sniffed the flower and fell asleep. "Wake me up. I will wake up when you find me. You have 3 hours go!" Lily said as her eyes closed. James ran around. "Where is everything? I can't see anything but flowers! Lily I can't find where you are! Where are you!" screamed James. "James Get up! We're going to find her!" James suddenly was in the common room and he was looking up a heart struck Lunetta who was watching him eagerly. "Are you done?" she asked sounding annoyed. "Huh? Well Lily said that she's in the forests of Galadrial. And I know how to get there!" James shouted as Luna smiled. Well what are we waiting for then?" whispered Lunetta. "Oh yeah when Tabitha gets back from her date" sighed Lunetta. "Oh" James said as he stood up. "Gosh will she hurry up?" James argued as he paced around the room. "No she's going out with her man she won't be back until at least 3:00AM and now it's 10:00PM." Luna said as James looked panicked. "Really they don't-" James began but Luna answered his questions. "No Tabitha wouldn't do that unless she's married to the guy. She only stays out with him because they sneak around the lake and Hogsmeade all night long. They just talk and kiss."  
"Oh." Said James as he sat down and rocked violently around on the chair. "Man what's taking her so long!" James said as Lunetta just sighed. "Well I'm going to bed and I'll wake up at two and wait with you okay?" sighed Lunetta. "Whatever" James said not caring whether she was there or not.  
Finally at exactlly 2:57 PM she arrived and James was so happy. Lunetta greeted her and she told her about the plan to find Lily and Tabitha agreed, smiling. So now they all went to bed and set their alarms for 10:00AM so they could get up and make up another plan on how to leave the school grounds. 


End file.
